Home
by wrestlebuddy
Summary: Why are these few people stuck on this deserted island far away from their homes, how did they get here and why can no one remember? How do you explain all of this. What happens when women get added to this group and when you can't remember your own wife
1. Chapter 1

**New Story- requested by my friend Ashleigh ( _Sephiroth on Twitter). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this island mystery of a fic. **

Waves crashing against the sand were not too distant away. The brightness of the sun brought light everywhere it touched. Lying on the sand was a bronzed, petite woman, her long black hair was curled and damp. Her lace, blue shift dress was soaked and ripped. She lay there unconscious completely oblivious of what was happening. The sound of someone panting became louder and louder, she then began to enter consciousness as she opened her big, brown eyes. Her eyes met the eyes of a stranger. This tanned, green eyed man, he was muscled and very tall, he towered over her as he looked around the beach. His black hair was wet and slicked back and he was just wearing black dress pants which were rolled up to his knees. A smirk appeared on his face as he sat down next to her and his large hand engulfed her slender fingers, she enjoyed the warmth of his hand. She slowly sat up and looked around at where she was. There was nothing but sand and water, there were plenty of palm trees but it didn't look like there was much civilisation. Her hand moved up to her throat she had never felt so thirsty. The man looked worried, trying to comprehend what was wrong, "Come with me, I'll give you some fresh water."

His deep, British accent sounded harmonious and she did as she was told. He slowly helped her up to her feet and they began walking down the beach. She tried to think back of how she got here, but nothing was coming to her mind. She couldn't remember any of it.

The man kept watching her as she walked along his side, "I'm Wade."

"My name's Alani" she said softly. Her throat was throbbing; she needed something to quench her thirst.

"That's a beautiful name, Alani." He smirked again at her; it seemed to be a signature trademark of his.

She smiled kindly at him, he seemed very nice and she was pleased that at least she wasn't here alone, who knows how that might have went. "Do you maybe have any idea how we got here?"

Wade shook his head, this look of defeat on his face. "I try to remember but nothing comes back to me, I can't remember anything."

They continued walking, Alani's feet were sore from walking through the sand, she needed to rest. She looked out to the ocean and was contemplating just drinking the sea water. Wade watched her weary face, "It's just a little longer."

Scenes of smoke appeared to be coming out of a cave, Alani appeared to be reawakened knowing that they were now much closer. Wade helped her through the cave to where the smoke had been coming from, this small fire. The cave was dark but she huddled up near the fire, trying to make herself warm. Wade got her some water that he had found, using a clam shell he poured some in her mouth.

"Thank you." She swallowed the water, feeling its cool liquid pass down her throat.

He put the clam shell back and returned to sit next to her, "I'm sorry I can't give you more but we need to save it for the others."

"Others?" she asked.

Wade nodded then guided her sight toward two other men. The two were sitting on the other side of the cave, one had a chiselled body, he was tall and both of his arms were covered in tattoos. The other was a lot paler in comparison to the other man, he had long blonde hair and his blue eyes were locked to hers. She lowered her head, feeling a little coy as she could still feel his stare.

The man with the tattoos walked over to the two, "Who'd you find, Wade?"

"This is Alani" Wade introduced, "Alani, this is Randy."

Randy nodded kindly to her, as he sat down near them.

"And that's Adam over there" said Wade pointing to the gentleman with the blonde hair. She looked at Adam, noticing that he was very much still staring at her.

"Do you maybe know why we're all stuck on this island?" Randy asked her.

"I can't remember anything" she said, "I woke up with my memory completely swiped."

"That's with all of us" said Adam, "We can't remember anything." He made his way next to Alani, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She felt a little anxious as his toned arm came in contact with her skin. Wade grimaced at Adam.

Randy rubbed his stomach, it kept making noises and he couldn't handle it any longer. "I'm dying of hunger; I'm going to find something to eat."

"Are you hungry?" Adam asked her. Alani shook her head, feeling much more comfortable sitting next to him. Wade watched the two furiously.

"Come on Wade" urged Randy. Wade sighed in defeat and followed Randy outside the cave.

The two walked along the sand, the sun had gone down and the sky was a radiant purple. Wade looked depressed and Randy noticed, "Look I'm sorry about Adam."

"I don't know what you're talking about" barked Wade.

Randy smiled, knowing that Wade was just hiding his feelings. They walked toward the forest behind the palm trees, Randy grinned with glee "Are those bananas?"

"I'm not sure if I'm imagining them too" said Wade lingering around the tree.

"You're taller, you get them" bickered Randy, "Or I'll climb on top of you."

"Just don't break me" whinged Wade.

Randy slowly climbed on top of Wade's shoulder; he could hear the cries of discomfort coming from Wade. He quickly shook the tree as bundles on bananas came falling down on to the ground below.

"Hurry up" huffed Wade. Randy quickly shook the tree some more as he looked around, almost seeing the entire island. He then made his way down and the two collected all of the bananas and made their way back to the cave. Wade could hear something coming from near the rocks, it sounded like someone was crying. "Can you hear that?"

"Is it a woman?" asked Randy. Wade shrugged his shoulders and followed the sound. The two of them looked at the shapely woman, her back turned to them she was sitting on the verge and her legs dangled from the rock.

Wade decided to walk toward her, "Hey it's alright." He smiled at her kindly as he lightly tapped her back. She wiped her brown almond eyes from the tears that were flowing down her cheeks and fixed her damp, auburn hair. Her light pink bandage dress was tattered and wet; she kept shaking from the cold.

"It's going to be alright, I'm Wade and this is Randy" he said pointing back to Randy who was holding the bunch of bananas.

The woman looked startled as she looked at Randy, her eyes grew wide as she stood up and walked toward him. He looked at her bewildered by why she was gazing at him so fondly. Wade had the same baffled look.

She brushed her hand against Randy's cheek, "And to think I was crying because I thought I'd lost you."

"Lose me?" He was bewildered by her.

She leaned her face toward him and engulfed her lips with his; Randy had to admit that he enjoyed it. She kissed him roughly, tears flowing from her eyes as she placed her hands around his neck. Randy dropped the bananas and grabbed her petite waist. She pulled away, grinning happily.

Wade watched the two astonished at what was happening.

Randy had the same grin as he licked his lips, "I can't say I didn't enjoy that but who are you?"

She looked at him sadly, "You don't know who I am? You don't remember anything?"

He shook his head, he almost felt horrible not remembering because she looked so upset.

"Do you remember?" asked Wade who was quite interested.

She smiled looking at Randy, "It's me... Jenny. You're wife." Randy felt overwhelmed as he and Wade exchanged staggered looks at one another.

**That's Chapter One, please leave me a review and let me know if you want more. **


	2. Chapter 2

Adam and Alani were still sitting in the cave, awaiting the others to return. She could feel her stomach begin to rumble but Adam caught on. Her cheeks were red from embarrassment as she placed her hand on her stomach to hide it. Adam smiled at her, "They'll be back soon, hopefully with plenty of food."

She nodded, "How did you find the others... Randy and Wade?"

"When I woke up, I found Wade laying a few metres away from me and when we began walking a few metres further we found Randy, he had told us that we could stay in this cave. It has many tunnels down further, in case it rains or something. But the hole up the top will be great if helicopters or anything come looking for us and see the smoke. I'm sure there must be people looking for us" he urged.

Alani lowered her head, "I hope there are." She was beginning to feel scared; the idea of being stuck on this island was not appealing at all even if she had these people here. She wondered what happened to her, to all of them and how did they got here "I wonder what happened to us?"

He noticed the fear in her voice; he put his hand on her knee. "We'll be alright all we have to do it stick together."

She looked at him and could feel the hope that he had in his eyes, she needed someone to help her to stay positive, "Thank god Wade found me because I would have gone crazy if I was by myself."

Adam smirked, "If I knew someone as nice as you were here I would have gone all the way to find you." He lightly grazed her leg up and down with his hand. Her cheeks must have looked like two tomatoes; Adam was getting the better of her.

The two were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming from one of the tunnels; they saw Randy, Wade and another person, another woman. Randy stood near the fire and Jenny stood alongside him, but he moved away, walking toward the other side of the cave. She sighed sadly noticing his distance from her. Wade looked at her sympathetically as he handed her a banana to eat. Jenny looked at Adam and Alani who were sitting down near the fire. She looked at Alani, wide eyed as she rushed over to her, "ALANI!" she exclaimed. Her echo flowed through the cave, everyone was alerted.

Alani looked at Jenny bewildered, "You know me?"

She nodded quickly, "You don't remember either... it's me, Jenny. Don't you remember when we met on the ship?"

"Ship?" said Randy. The men all exchanged looks of interest as they thought maybe she could help them recover what happened to them and how they got on the island.

She smiled at her husband, "Yes we were on a ship and it was supposed to be the happiest time of our lives. We had gotten married and we were on our honeymoon."

Adam was highly confused, "What is she talking about?"

Jenny grew annoyed at Adam as she placed her hands on her hips. Wade shook his head, "Easy Adam, Jenny is Randy's wife." Adam looked at Randy searching for a reaction; Randy simply crossed his arms he still wasn't fully convinced because he didn't remember her.

"So how do you know me?" interrupted Alani who was interested to find out.

Jenny continued with her explanation, "I was in the bathroom and you were there too, you said you liked my dress and I told you that my husband bought it for me." Jenny looked down at the dress she was wearing; now it was in a more tattered form, "He always thought I looked nice in pink."

Randy didn't react as he continued listening to her. Jenny sighed at his detached behaviour, "Alani, you told me that you were here with your boyfriend, you told me that the two of you were becoming aloof and thought that maybe taking that cruise that you always wanted would be a good idea."

"My boyfriend?" she asked, "Did I tell you his name?" Her eyes grew wide at the idea that she was with someone on the ship and that they were now in this predicament.

Jenny shook her head, "I'm afraid not." Alani felt crushed by the news, she scurried out of the cave and onto the sand. She looked out to the navy ocean, feeling devastated that maybe the person she loved was no longer.

She sobbed quietly, feeling anguish over the concept. Wade followed her outside, he stood next to her. His towering body engulfed her, "Are you alright, Alani?"

Quickly she wiped her tears, "We were all on that ship weren't we? Something must have happened and we were the only ones who made it."

Wade placed his fingers under her chin, tilting her head up, "Maybe, they are more. Maybe he's still out there. Come on we all need some rest, perhaps tomorrow we can get some answers."

"I just wish I could remember him, I hate that I can't! I hate that Randy won't even accept Jenny!" She became frustrated with herself as she bellowed at Wade.

He smiled at her kindly as he tried to calm her, "Randy just needs some time, he's a distinct individual. You will remember too."

"Thank you Wade," she turned around and walked back to the cave. He followed her, making sure she was able to get in safely.

As they entered the cave they found Jenny who was already sleeping peacefully. Surprisingly, they watched as Randy gazed at her, he was sitting down close to her who in Alani's mind was very sweet; he seemed to show signs of being protective over her. Wade gave Alani a reassuring nod as they looked at the two, Alani felt a little more positive that it was going to be alright. Adam had a smirk on his face as he noticed Alani return, "Hey it's pretty cold maybe we should huddle next to each other, you can handle next to me Alani?"

Wade rolled his eyes; he was becoming irritated by Adam's pursuit for Alani. Mostly because he was also growing fond of her.

Alani lay down on the cold floor away from Adam and close to Wade, "I'm fine here."

Wade's signature grin reappeared as he watched Adam's smirk disappear, "Your loss." She didn't seem fazed much by Adam's remark as she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

...

_Alani was asleep in her bed she opened her eyes hearing the sound of the door shut, she seemed to be in a cabin of some sort and this fresh, flowery scent allured through the room. She gazed up at the bunch of red roses that was placed in a vase near her head. She looked out to the window and could see the crystal blue ocean brushing against the side of the ship. Turning the tap she poured herself some water to drink. Later she was in a bathroom and there was Jenny, she was looking much more lively as she took out her mascara and applied the brush to her long lashes. She noticed her pink dress; it looked in much better condition and began conversing with her. Then she was waiting at dinner, she was sitting alone when cries and screaming were coming from all over. Everyone looked around in fear and worry as everyone ran toward the top of the ship, Alani was searching all over the ship for someone hoping that she could find him. Then the sound of more cries as gun shots was being fired. People were scurrying to the life boats, but there were so many people many did not make it. She felt someone grab her hand, it was a man. He screamed "JUMP!" Then she felt herself plunge into the cold ocean. _

Alani jolted up from her sleep, her breath was increased as she was panting and particles of sweat were falling from her forehead. She breathed heavily as she put her hand on her chest. Everyone else had woken up from hearing her heavy breathing, this scared everyone.

Wade looked at her worried, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I think I'm beginning to remember" she said.

**So happy that the first chapter got three reviews, thank you guys so much. I hope you enjoyed that now that we've gotten a little more depth to the story. Please let me know what you think **


	3. Chapter 3

Her body was shaking as she rolled her knees up and placed her arms around her legs. She could still feel the ice cold water numbing her body, but her heart had plunged deep into her stomach as she thought about the man who had helped her off the ship, it was the man she had been awaiting at the dinner table before the chaos that was happening... before the _hijacking._

The three men glanced at each other, wondering what was going inside the young woman's mind had she been able to get her memory back. Jenny walked over to Alani; she put her arms around her trying to calm her. "You're okay" she whispered.

Alani wept uncontrollably, "You were right Jenny, I did have someone, someone who cared and loved me enough to risk their life to help me off the boat and I just wish he was here to take me home. You were right about everything... Everything you said."

Jenny sighed as she glanced at Randy, he couldn't look her in the eye as he listened to Alani. "At least you believe me" she sighed, knowing that he still didn't believe her.

"So what did you see?" asked Wade, he was hoping for her to tell give any information about himself.

"I was on the ship, in my cabin and he had left me a bunch of red roses, then I was in the bathroom I wanted to make sure I looked beautiful at dinner, then I saw Jenny she was wearing the most gorgeous dress and I thought she looked breathtaking in it. She was so kind and talked so highly of her husband because they had eloped together and they were on their honeymoon right?" said Alani.

Jenny lowered her head and smiled; she nodded then looked at Randy who still wasn't looking at her. She felt unwanted and rejected every time he turned away from her, it was heartbreaking but she knew she just had to be patient.

"Then I was sitting at dinner, I was waiting for him when there was guns being fired and screams, people were running around everywhere trying to be safe. I just wanted to find him, I was scared and fear trembled through my body, but I just wanted to be with him. Then I felt someone grab my hand and before I knew it I was in the ocean, we had jumped off the ship and I know it was him with me... now I have no idea where he is and I want him here!" she cried, frustrated with herself.

Wade felt helpless seeing Alani so upset; he wished he could bring her boyfriend to her. "What happened on the ship?"

"The ship was hijacked" said Jenny, "I didn't see who it was or who they were, but we heard the gun shots being fired and people were being killed, we rushed over to the life boats but they were already full of people. Randy insisted that I go on without him, but I couldn't. I had no one else except him if I was going without him, I wasn't going at all. He hated me for being so stubborn but he accepted that we were going together. We went to the other side and there was a small buoy, we decided to use that to keep us afloat in the ocean. I hadn't realised that I'd fallen asleep and when I'd woke up I was here and Randy wasn't with me. I panicked hoping that he was maybe around the island, I kept calling out for him and waiting, I fought myself to believe that he hadn't drowned in the ocean but he never came and I had to believe the worst, but now he's here and I'm glad he's alright."

Adam was baffled by the story, "So I'm guessing we were all on this ship and it got hijacked? Did you two see any of us?" Wade looked intrigued hoping if Jenny didn't then maybe Alani would maybe remember anything about him.

Alani and Jenny glanced at each then shook their heads.

"Well that helps" Adam sighed. Jenny rolled her eyes at him; she was becoming more and more irritated by him.

"At least this helps us a little bit, the girls are doing the best they can" barked Wade who like Jenny was becoming fumigated by Adam's tactless remarks.

Adam huffed, "I'm going to bed." He laid down and rolled over, his back turned to the others.

Randy shook his head at Adam, "Your dream did help us Alani, but we should all get some sleep."

Alani nodded as she lay back down on the concrete and closed her eyes. Wade looked around for his ragged shirt that he had on when he landed on the island and placed it on her like a blanket. He ensured that it covered most of her body then he laid down a couple metres away. Jenny grinned at Wade as he watched Alani before he went to bed. Wade shook his head; his cheeks formed a little colour as he smirked at Jenny.

...

Randy stood on the sand in front of the cave. It was the early morning, the sky was a perfect blue not a cloud in sight and the sun was scorching. But it was chilly near the ocean as the cold wind brushed against his skin as the tide came in. He watched Jenny sitting near the rock pool she was dipping her toes into the cool water and rinsing her face. She was joined by Wade the two looked to be conversing with one another happily, Jenny was giggling at Wade as he spoke to her as Wade chuckled as she spoke to him. Randy watched feeling a little resentful toward the two. Adam joined him "Are you feeling jealous Randy?"

He shook his head looking at the blonde Canadian, "Does it look like I'm jealous."

Adam smirked, "Your wife is gorgeous, she seems a little irritating but she's beautiful and it looks like the Englishman is trying to cosy himself with her."

Randy raised an eyebrow, "First of all she's not irritating, she's just thinks I'm someone that I'm not; I think I would remember if I was married, I don't even have a ring. Secondly I know what you're doing Adam, you're trying to get me all hot at Wade so you can get with Alani."

"Let's be real here, Alani's boyfriend is somewhere out there" said Adam looking out to the ocean, "He's long gone out of the picture and she'd do better to be with me, I'll take care of her."

"Enough" said Randy, "I'm going to call the others; we need to start getting supplies for the next few days."

Adam grinned as he saluted him, "Yes Boss!"

The four of them rejoined together they were still waiting on Alani. "I think we should leave her to sleep, she had a rough night and she's feeling a little traumatic" said Wade.

"I agree the poor girl must be feeling horrible" said Jenny. She glanced at the ground after she had made her point; she felt as though Randy didn't want to even listen to her.

Wade looked back at the cave worried, "She hardly slept at all." Jenny grinned as she looked at Wade; she knew he was growing fonder of Alani. Wade shook his head at her, he sighed hoping she would drop the idea.

Randy nodded, "Alright, we'll leave her here."

"Maybe I should stay with her" said Adam walking toward the cave. Randy grabbed on to Adam's shoulder and pulled him back. Adam jerked Randy's hand off him; he sulked not wanting to do work.

"I'm going to go see if I can maybe catch some fish, Adam you'll come with me" said Randy looking at Adam. He sighed loudly, looking out to the water.

Wade smirked watching Adam sulk, "What would you like me to do?"

"I want you to get some wood or something that we can burn" said Randy, "Anything you can find."

Wade nodded at Randy, "What about Jenny?" Jenny stood around not given a job she pondered on the idea that Randy was just going to simply ignore her. She smiled at Wade mentally thanking him for asking for her, she was already feeling awkward around Randy.

"Jenny can go look for some more fruit" said Randy, he didn't look at her at all while he spoke.

Adam stood in front of Jenny, almost trying to get in her face, "Yeah the women can go do the gathering, while we men get the meat."

He began flexing his arms; she rolled her eyes at her adversary then lowered her head, "Alright." She began walking toward the forest before Wade called out to her, "Wait Jenny!"

Jenny turned around looking at the three men, Wade turned to Randy. "I'm going to go with her; you know that all the fruit is on the top of the trees and she can't reach or it'd be difficult for her to climb all the way up there, I can carry her and this way she's not alone."

Randy eyes looked at Jenny, who once seeing Randy glance at her she lowered her head like a sad puppy, "You'll look after her?"

Wade nodded, "Of course I will."

Adam chuckled watching the two men glare at one another, he rubbed his hands together hoping he was about to see a brawl but he was mistaken. "Go with her, then" said Randy, "We'll see you later."

Jenny grinned as Wade joined her toward the forest; Randy sighed then walked toward the water. Adam stood there looking at the two parties who had gone in separate directions.

"Come on Adam!" yelled Randy. Adam dropped his shoulders as he slowly trailed after Randy.

The two men sat on the sand, they were carving branches into spears to use to hunt the fish, "I know all about spears" said Adam as he raised his eyebrows up and down.

Randy shook his head and continued using the large rock to sharpen one side of the branch so it would have a point, "You know you should lay off Jenny."

Adam's blue eyes grew wide and his lips formed a cheesy grin as he gazed at Randy. Randy looked at him almost scared, "What?"

He chuckled, "You caring for your wife now?"

Randy grew angry and walked back toward the water; he stood still before launching the spear into the water when he saw a fish move. Adam looked impressed by his friend's warrior like skills. Randy grabbed the live fish and threw it on the sand. Adam looked a little freaked out at the fish as it continued to flop around on the sand. "Hey... Randy? How long till it dies?"

"It'll die soon just get in here" ordered Randy; he was intense and serious as he waited for more.

Adam knew he wasn't cut out to catch fish so he just stood there and watched Randy, he stabbed the spear into the ground and used it as a leaning pole. "So you didn't answer my question... How are you feeling about your wife being here?"

"She's not my wife! Don't you think I'd remember what she was talking about; she's just delusional which I'm sorry about. Maybe I look like her husband, all I know is that I'm not him" he said.

Adam sighed, "Look I'm not all that fond of Jenny, but what she said matched with what Alani dreamt, maybe you're her husband but you don't remember. It's not like she's trying to scam you or anything, we're all stuck on this island and all she clearly wants is for you to at least speak to her, even I can see that it's upsetting her."

Randy smiled, "Nice to hear you carrying about someone other than yourself."

"I'm not all that bad," said Adam, "I know you care for her, we all saw you watching her sleep last night. You'd make a great husband."

Randy punched Adam's shoulder, "Shut up... I'm just worried for her, she thinks I'm her husband and that we're in love but I..." 

"What? You don't even have a little bit of feelings toward her? You're not curious at all?"

He stabbed another fish and threw it on the sand, Adam flinched at the sight of another fish wriggling around. "She's beautiful, she's sweet and she's a great kisser but..."

Adam stopped and began shaking Randy swiftly, "WAIT! WHAT? Did I hear you say she's a great kisser?"

Randy smirked as he thought back to yesterday, "Once she saw me, she kissed me... she thought I remembered her too, it was a great kiss though."

"You get kissed and I'm getting no action at all!" shouted Adam throwing a tantrum like a five year old.

"Look you need to lay off Alani alright, she's really vulnerable and upset now that she knows that her boyfriend might be dead so could you please just calm down and just let her be for a little bit and these little sarcastic remarks are to be at a minimum, throw them at me and Wade but the girls don't deserve it alright" Randy lectured.

"If we don't do something, Wade is going to take off with both our women" said Adam. Randy shook his head, stabbing another fish. He held the fish in his hands, it flopped around and he smacked it across Adam's face. He grinned before throwing it on the sand. Adam looked at him angrily.

...

Wade and Jenny were deep in the forest, they had already made a good start on collecting fruit. There were a lot of fruit trees but they had to go deeper into the woods. The two had been at it for a few hours and decided to take a break. "It's actually really beautiful here" said Jenny as she bit into a nectarine, "It's so calm and peaceful."

"I'll just save you if any animals' think they want to eat you" Wade joked, "And by animals I mean Adam."

She laughed, "He is an animal and could he be any more ignorant? It's like he sees Alani as a piece of meat, she's just a girl. She's feeling guilty and she needs someone who can make her see past that."

Wade smiled as he listened to Jenny speak. She knew he started smiling as soon as she spoke Alani's name. "So what did she tell you about her boyfriend? Did she give a description? Maybe a picture?"

Jenny frowned at him, "No she didn't tell me what he looked like, she only told me that they had been together for a while and they were living together but with both of them being career motivated they lost touch of each other and saw each other less and less. But she did tell me that they both had always wanted to go on a cruise and they loved each other enough to drop work and do this for one another. She told me that he was a very sweet, sensible and down to earth person... much like you."

He looked at her surprised, "Me?"

Laughter escaped her lips as she threw the remains of her nectarine onto the ground. "Well... I've seen how you are when she's around or when someone talks about her, you obviously like her. It was very sweet of you to drape her with your shirt last night."

Wade blushed as he lowered his head, a small smirk appearing on face. She had gotten her answer.

"Jenny? You said that you and Randy eloped? Why?" asked Wade who was curious.

She sighed as they continued walking back out of the forest, "My parents didn't like him, he had tattoos and didn't have dreams of becoming a surgeon or dentist like my parents wanted the man I married to have, but his parents didn't like me either they thought I was nothing but a snob and that I would ruin their son's life. I remember when I told my parents that Randy wanted to marry me and that I wanted to marry him, my Dad scolded me so bad that I wasn't able to even look up at him ever again. Randy didn't want me to ruin my relationship with my family but I told him that if he was willing to do it with his family then so was I. Then we had a small wedding, probably four people and a priest. I began worked at a school and he worked at construction sites as a builder. It was very hard on our own but we pulled through, we won a competition that the winner would receive a trip on a cruise, we thought it could be our belated honeymoon but then this happened..."

"It must be hard not having him remember you" said Wade who had nothing but pity for his friend.

She smiled at him, "It'll just take time at least I know that he's alive and well. As long as that's the case I'll be happy, but it would be nice if he wasn't so distant all the time."

He nodded, "I'm sure he'll remember." She linked her arm around his muscled arm, she was glad at least Wade was going to be there for her.

"And I'm sure in time you'll find that you'll make your way into Alani's heart" she said winking at him, "I think she said something about how she liked a man with an accent." Wade grinned.

...

"Great fish catching skills Randy, I'm sure you'll be on the next episode of Rex Hunt's fishing adventures" said Adam; he carried the two spears which were threaded with dozens of dead fish on his shoulders. He didn't mind the smell; he was too hungry to care.

Randy beamed at him not really caring about what he had to say, "Too bad you're not appearing."

"I'll just tell Alani that I caught all of these" said Adam walking confidently. Randy nudged his stomach making him stop.

"What did I say about leaving Alani alone?"

He sulked, "Alright, but you weren't there she and I have incredible chemistry. Maybe I'm her boyfriend."

"I highly doubt any of us are" said Randy, "Especially you."

Adam laughed then he suddenly began shrieking "OUCH!"

Randy looked at him baffled as to why he was causing such a commotion and jumping on one foot. Adam sat on the ground holding his foot out in pain. Randy checked his foot, but he couldn't find anything wrong with it, no blood, no broken bones and no sprain, "What is it?"

"I stepped on something" said Adam searching through the sand. He picked up what looked like a small piece of metal, it was a gold ring. Adam expected it further as he blew on it noticing an engraving on the inside. _"Jennifer loves Randal"_

"What?" said Randy looking at Adam gazing at the ring.

Adam looked at Randy in astonishment, "She really is your wife and here's the proof." He handed him the wedding band, "I think this is yours."

Randy stared at the ring, especially noticing the engraving. Suddenly it all began coming back to him, he began seeing flashes of memories, he began remembering the day Jenny called him to tell him that they had won the competition. He remembered being on the ship with her, he remembered the buoy he remembered all of it. Most of all he remembered his wife Jenny. "Adam I remember her, she is my wife, she was right!"

"About bloody time" said Adam who was still sitting on the floor, grabbing his pricked foot.

Randy grinned in excitement, "I remember everything, I have to tell her and apologize for being a huge dickhead and tell her that I love her."

"Alright" said Adam, "I knew you did!"

Randy began running off, the ring in his hand as he sped down to the cave hoping Jenny was there, "Get the fish!" he yelled at Adam.

...

Alani was awoken by the loud sound of chopping; she looked across to see Jenny. "Wow that was a much nicer sleep" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Any bad dreams?" Jenny asked.

Alani shook her head, "I dreamt I was with you guys and we were all happy."

Jenny smiled, "That's nice, we've got lots of fruit, Adam and Randy went to see if they could catch some fish and Wade is chopping some wood, when I mean chopping I mean he's just using a branch to hit another branch."

"So that's the sound" she said, "You guys were working all day? You should have woken me."

"It's alright, we wanted you to have some rest. Anyway Wade was really keen on having you sleep he was watching you toss and turn all night" said Jenny.

Alani blushed, "Really?"

"Yeah he's a sweet guy, anyway here have some fruit" said Jenny placing the food in front of her, "Hopefully we'll have some fish to eat, if not we have my fruit."

Alani grinned as she bit into a banana. The two girls were interrupted by the sound of Wade howling, "Jenny! Can I get some water?"

The two laughed at the Englishman's roar. "I'll be back soon" said Jenny grabbing some water using the clamshell. Alani continued eating her fruit as she watched Jenny hurry out.

Jenny was greeted by the sweaty man, he looked absolutely exhausted. But she looked behind him and there was a lot of firewood. "Well, you did a fantastic job" she said impressed.

He smirked, "It was nothing really." She laughed at the sound of him panting; she put the clamshell out for him to drink. "No I need you to feed me."

Wade put out his palms they were covered in cuts and scratches from the wood; she cringed at the pain he must have been feeling. She put the clamshell down and ripped a part of her dress and wrapped it around his hands hoping that would help heal the scratches. "Are you alright?" she asked, "Does it hurt?"

He smiled watching her get so worried, it felt like nothing to him. "I'm fine Mum."

She placed her hands on her hips, "Of course I'm going to be a worried mother!" she joked; "Now here sit down so Mum can feed you." He chuckling as Jenny placed the clamshell to his lips, "Here you go baby."

Wade rolled his eyes at her and then felt the liquid pass down his throat. He felt much better, "Thank you Jenny, for everything."

"For everything?" she asked.

He put out his hands that were covered in her dress material, "For this and the talk you gave me earlier about Alani."

Jenny placed her hand on his cheek, "Glad I could help you, Wade." He smiled at her kindly. "By the way she's awake now so you should go see her, she seems glad to see you."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, "You're the best, you know!" She laughed at him and the two walked back inside the cave.

Randy was at the bottom of the beach watching the two, he held the ring in his hand clasping it tightly. He lowered his head wondering whether Adam was right about Wade and Jenny. He couldn't hear what they were saying but seeing them be so close together was beginning to form envy in him. Adam was out of breath as he trailed back to Randy, "What are you staring at?"

"I'm going to have to work harder to get my wife's attention" said Randy walking toward the cave. Adam was confused by Randy's remark, yet walked behind him carrying the dead fish.

**That's Chapter Three guys, hope you enjoyed that. Thank you guys for reviewing JoJoBennett, OnexSaviour and Qwerty2222 it means so much that you guys love this fresh story. Hope you guys like it. **


	4. Chapter 4

"You're up" said Wade. He grinned seeing a livelier looking Alani, far better than last night. Jenny walked in behind him; she enjoyed watching Wade change when he was around Alani, he became so much more charming and sweet.

Alani smiled kindly at him as she handed him his shirt. "Thank you for letting me borrow this."

Wade blushed as he took the shirt back, a small smirk appearing on his face. Jenny decided to leave the couple and fix up the rest of the firewood since Wade's hands had become unusable. She nudged Wade a little bit hinting that she was going to leave the two alone. "How did you know it was mine?"

"It smells like you" she said, "Almost familiar, you smell like a man's cologne. I just can't put my finger on it."

He grinned, "Well you keep it, it's beginning to get cooler and I want you to keep warm." He placed the shirt over her shoulder and she threaded her arms through the long sleeves.

The shirt seemed to look like a long cardigan but she enjoyed wearing it. "But aren't you going to be cold, you've only got pants on" she said.

"I'll be alright, you're my main priority" he said winking at her, "I hope you're feeling better."

"Much better" she said gazing up at him.

Jenny walked outside and saw Randy and Adam return with dozens of fish all looped through large spears that Adam was holding. She grinned at the two men, impressed with how well they had done. "You guys did such a good job!"

Randy brushed past her ignoring her comment and walked straight into the cave. Jenny watched him sadly, she felt tortured that he didn't like her or believe her. Adam walked past her grinning, "I caught all of these."

Jenny kicked his knee, "I'm sure you did." She followed Randy into the cave as did Adam.

Randy and Adam were glad to see Alani up and awake. Adam frowned seeing her wearing Wade's shirt, "Alani, I think you need a wardrobe change."

Jenny rolled her eyes at him, as she placed her hands on her hips. Alani just ignored him as she smiled at Wade. He was happy to see her wearing it.

Randy walked over to Alani, "Hope you're feeling better, did you have any other dreams?"

"None... much happier ones" she said. Alani gazed at Jenny, hoping Randy would get the hint. He followed her sight and gazed at his wife but suddenly he shook his head, his mind replaying the scenes of Jenny and Wade of earlier that day.

"Right" he said gaining prospective, "I was thinking that we start searching the island for maybe some clues after that we'll have dinner, are you up for that?"

"I'm fine" she said.

Randy smiled at her then returned to the centre of the group, "Alright we need to find out what happened to us and I think we should search the island, maybe there might be some clues and maybe more survivors."

"Sounds like a plan" said Wade. Alani nodded standing closer to him. Adam huffed as he jealously watched the two.

"Maybe we should go as a group together, so nothing happens to us. I mean it's going to get dark soon and if we're together we'll as be safe" said Jenny, "We'll be much bet..."

She was cut off by Randy, "No, we're going into groups. We need to cover more ground. If we stay together it will take longer."

Jenny stiffened after being ordered by Randy, she didn't want to anger or upset him any further she simply agreed by lowering her head and nodding. Adam was confused by Randy's behaviour, one minute he was running happily toward the cave wanting to tell her that his memories had returned and then he here was being a prick to her again.

Alani looked at Jenny sorrowfully; they could all see how much she was being hurt by all of this. Jenny simply shrugged her shoulder, letting Alani know that she was okay.

"So who's going with who?" asked Wade.

"Alani can be with me" said Adam, "You can come with us too Randy. Wade and Jenny can go together." Adam snickered at the two.

Randy envied the idea of Wade and Jenny being alone together, "Alani is going to go with Wade and Jenny is going to come with us" he spoke.

Adam sulked as he watched the grin on Wade and Alani's faces as they were paired together, but that was nothing compared to the glee Jenny felt that Randy wanted her to be with him. Somewhere she thought, he must've cared for her.

The two groups separated to either side of the beach both agreeing to meet up when the sun went down. Alani and Wade walked toward the south side of the beach; they both had never seen this part of the island. Alani was still feeling shaken as she looked out to the ocean. Suddenly she began blinking rapidly; she placed her hand on her forehead trying to regather herself. Wade looked at her confused, "What's going on?"

"These images just passed through my head of my work... I'm a Psychologist. I was seeing images of myself sitting at a desk and there was a bunch of roses on my desk" she said beginning to grin, "They must have been from him."

"Of course they would be" said Wade. As much as talking about another man hurt him, he knew this was keeping her happy.

"I miss him, but how can I miss him... I don't even remember what he looked like. It's not coming to me." Her eyes became glossy as she spoke.

"You have to stop being so hard on yourself, he's a lucky man to be with you" said Wade, "I know he must love you a lot, if it were me... I'd never let you go."

She smiled, "Do you think that you're married or maybe a girlfriend?"

He shook his head, "I can't remember anyone but if I did, I would want her to be just as sweet, kind and beautiful as you."

She walked a few footsteps away as she clamped her chest with her hand. Wade thought he had maybe gone beyond the boundary and upset her. "You're better off not knowing, you don't want to feel the same way I do" she said.

...

The other three took on the north side of the beach, the weather was becoming cooler and the sun was beginning to come down. Adam could see what Randy was doing by keeping Jenny away from Wade but it wasn't helping that he was giving her the silent treatment. Adam watched her long for him as the two walked inches from each other. He wasn't sure why Randy was still not talking to her. Now was his chance.

The three looked around the bushes, searching for anything useful to help them. Jenny kept sneezing every now again. Adam grew frustrated hearing her. She sneered at him.

Randy threw Adam a look to just leave her alone; Adam shook his head and continued looking around. The two men walked a little further, Randy looked back to see that she was not with them. Adam turned around back a few metres that she was laying on the sand, she had collapsed. Randy dashed to see if she was alright. She looked weak and her eyes were heavy. Randy laid her head on his legs as he kneeled next to her. Adam hovered over the two of them, "She must have fainted."

"We have to go back to the cave" said Randy, "She's ice cold and she needs to get warm." Randy gazed at her sadly, her skin was becoming cooler. He wrapped his body around her trying to provide some heat, but she still felt cold. He panicked hoping that she wasn't too serious, he lifted her dead weight onto his shoulder, "I'm taking her back."

"But we haven't found anything" said Adam.

"I'm not leaving my wife here to get sick!" exclaimed Randy as he carried her back. A small smile appeared on Adam's face, seeing that Randy finally showed some feeling toward Jenny by calling her his wife. He followed after Randy helping him to carry her.

Wade and Alani were already back at the cave; they hadn't found any material object but found that they had to accept what had happened to them, especially Alani. The couple were concerned when they saw Randy and Adam carry Jenny inside, she was awake but very weak and weary.

"Is she alright?" asked Wade. Alani covered her mouth with her hands as she looked at her friend in her unhealthy state.

"She's sick, we need to make this place warm for her, I need you guys to start a fire" urged Randy not leaving her side. He lightly touched her face, moving any auburn locks away from her caramel skin. Adam and Wade hurried while Alani and Randy huddled around her, trying to keep her body warm. The fire was lit and her body temperature began to rise as Randy put his hand to her forehead. She slowly began to sit up. She couldn't quite remember fainting but she remembered Randy hurrying to bring her here, she was happy with that. She gazed at the four others who stood around her and gazed at Randy. He stood up, "I'll get you some food" he said.

She nodded watching him begin to cook the fish, Adam helped him. Alani rubbed her back, "Are you alright Jenny?"

"I'm alright... I think it's just a strong cold, its better I just get rest up since we don't have any medicine" she said.

Wade nodded, "You gave us quite a scare, don't ever do that again."

"I was very scared" said Alani.

Jenny smiled, "You guys, I'm not leaving you two. You two have been so kind to me and I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt you."

She began coughing and Randy looked on worried. Alani handed her Wade's shirt, "Here wear this." Jenny shook her head returning the shirt.

"Wear it Jenny" ordered Wade, "Stop being stupid."

"I'm fine, really... anyway I'm hoping that my husband makes sure that I'm warm" she said gazing at Randy, this smile etched on her face as she spoke of him.

Alani shook her head, "You really are stubborn."

Randy placed the cooked fish on a large banana leaf and placed it in front of Jenny, Wade and Alani saw this as their time to leave the couple alone. Jenny sat against the wall, her long legs stretched out. Randy sat next to her; he mashed the food with his hand and gathered some fresh water into a large shell for her to drink. "Open your mouth" he requested.

She did as she was asked and opened her mouth. Randy put a small amount of mashed fish in her mouth; she chewed on the fish enjoying the taste. He continued feeding her until she felt full. He placed the shell to her lips and poured water down her throat. She gulped it down, "Thank you."

He nodded, "You're going to get better and I'll make sure of it." Randy placed his hand on her cheek and smiled. He then left to go cook the rest of the fish.

Her heart felt pulled as he spoke those words to her. She gazed at him lovingly; knowing that he cared for her was enough.

Alani had finished her dinner and noticed that one member of their clan was missing from his seat she saw him head toward the exit of the cave. She walked toward him, "Where are you going so late?"

Adam grinned as he stared at her, "I just want to spend some time alone, just need to gather my thoughts. Just need some fresh air... I'll be back soon. Don't miss me too much."

She chuckled and shook her head, "I'll try not to."

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon" he said leaving. For some reason, telling her not to worry made her worry so much more. She wasn't sure if she was reading too much into it but even if sometimes Adam was a cocky jerk she still thought he was a nice person and something must have been troubling him, that he wasn't telling the rest of us.

She decided to leave the idea alone and laid down to rest, her stomach was absolutely stuffed and all she felt like doing was sleeping. Randy was also asleep, he slept lying near Jenny. It was nice to see him, beginning to care for her. Jenny carefully placed Randy's head on her lap and lightly threaded her fingers through his hair. Wade sat next to Jenny grinning, the two of them realised that they were alone with the ones they loved. Wade gazed back at Alani adoringly, he hoped that she would finally begin to forgive herself and maybe move on; he hoped that maybe she would want to move on with him. "Good luck" whispered the Englishman.

"Good luck" whispered Jenny. Wade formed his hand into a fist as did Jenny, the two bumping each other's knuckled together in a form of friendship.

**Chapter four guys! Thank you guys for the reviews, especially OnexSaviour, you always write me the nicest reviews and you make such an effort to read my fics. I appreciate it so much But thank you to all of you, hoping to get the next chapter up tomorrow. **


	5. Chapter 5

Wade slowly woke up to the sounds of the howling wind that echoed through the cave. He could see Jenny and Randy still asleep the two close metres from the other. But Adam and Alani were missing. He noticed that his shirt was draped over his long legs. He wondered whether Alani had decided to go off on her own as Adam had last night. He hoped that the two weren't together. The sun shone through his eyes as he walked outside. Down by the water he could see Alani rinsing her head, her long, black hair dripped droplets of water. Wade walked down toward glad that there was no sight of Adam. She grinned as his large shadow covered her body, "Good morning."

"Good morning" he said, quite captivated by the way the suns reflection on the water had glistened her face. "I hoped you hadn't run off."

She shook her head, "I wouldn't want to worry you because I'm your main priority, remember." Wade's cheeks blushed as he looked away from her. She knew that she had something on him, she seemed to like that he was so interested.

He smirked, "Maybe we should head back and see how Jenny is doing."

Alani nodded, "It was good to see Randy so worried about her." She gazed up at Wade marvelling his height, "I would think you would do the same."

Wade was a little startled by her blunt comment, "You know I would, I'd do anything for you."

She squeezed her hair with her hands ensuring most of the water was released from her hair. She lingered around him as she slowly walked a little closer to the tall, Englishman, "I know you would."

He grinned and touched his hand to hers, seeping her fingers with his, he held on tightly. Alani blushed as he touched her cheek with his free hand, "Come on."

...

Jenny slowly sat up in the empty cave, leaning her back against the cool wall. She was still weak but she felt much better than yesterday. She heard footsteps and was pleased to Randy walk inside; he had some fruit in his hand. Jenny looked up at him, amazed that he was walking toward her. She was even more pleased as he sat next to her. He smiled at her kindly as he brushed his hand against her forehead to check her temperature. "You feeling better?" he asked.

She nodded. Inside she could feel herself screaming in joy that Randy was so close to her but she was scared to ruin it by saying something. Fair enough he might have believed that she wasn't his wife but she was glad that he didn't hate her like she felt he had.

"I brought you some fruit" he said peeling the pieces and placing then in her mouth for her to eat, "I need you to get better, I can't have you scaring me like that." He continued feeding her until all the fruit was gone. She felt a lot stronger that she had eaten as she slowly stood up.

"Thank you" she said quietly. Randy turned around, not having clearly heard what she said. "Thank you Randy" she said in a louder tone, "For taking care of me."

Randy smirked, "Of course I'm going to take care of my wife." Jenny's eyes became glossy as she comprehended what Randy had spoke. He placed his hands on her cheeks and leaned toward her face. Their lips touched lightly but they were interrupted by an egotistical Canadian.

"Oh! Sorry guys!" said Adam. Jenny cheeks turned a bright red.

Randy moved away from her, "Where have you been?"

"I needed to clear my head, just needed to get my thoughts together. You know trying to work out how we can get off this island... but I see you two have been busy, I guess your plan worked Jenny you got your husband back" Adam sneered at Jenny.

Jenny looked at him irritated, "My plan?"

He nodded, "You know you faint and then here comes your husband on his white horse to save you. I mean seriously, could you people be acting more like a soap drama!"

Randy glared at him, "Adam, what is wrong with you?"

Jenny rolled her eyes, "He's just being a conceited idiot! Don't you think we all want to leave here as well?"

Adam chucked, "Please Jenny, you all are acting as if we're on this fantasy island, you most of all. First you tell us you're married to Randy and then you get all cosy with our British friend Wade." He directed their sight to Wade and Alani who walked into the cave, still hand in hand watching Jenny and Adam go at it each other's throats. Randy watched on, not wanting to get involved. But Jenny was his wife but Adam had become a maddening yet kind friend to him.

"What are you talking about? You're just being a huge asshole because you wanted to get with Alani but she's way better than that, to get with someone as malicious and bothersome as you!" she yelled.

"Shut up! How come you're the only one that has her memory? Huh, how come you're the only one who remembers what happened before we got on the island?" he said, "Maybe because you might be one of the hijackers."

Randy, Wade and Alani looked at each other confused and exhausted from seeing the two fight. Jenny huffed as she placed her hands on her hips, "You know what Adam, why don't you go find what you're looking for without us then, because we'd all be a lot better off without you!"

Adam looked saddened by her unkind comment as he retreated outside.

Wade felt a tingling feeling through his body, his face growing pale as his mind began placing images in his head.

_The words Jenny had spoken were all too familiar, he was in his home. It was a small apartment, decorated with few things. He was angry and frustrated, "I'd be a lot better off without you!" he yelled. He was angry with how she was behaving; she was upset and embarrassed by his drunken behaviour during a night out with his friends. He had wanted her to come along, she hated his friends but she wanted to spend time with him so she went. The two were at a bar; Wade was acting terribly cruel to all of the staff and kept staring at all of the waitresses, he would gape at their large assets and comment on them with his friends even though his girlfriend was sitting next to him. She knew that his friends were all single because no woman would want to be victims of their sluggish and crude attitude toward life. While Wade was different, often when influenced by them he would act the same way. After the repulsive night, she drove him home. She would have to help him walk to their apartment and he would lie on the couch, absolutely hammered. He would often talk to her differently in a more cruel way and push her around. She hated it, but loved him too much to say anything. She knew he wasn't always like this and just accepted how bad he would treat her. This night he was kissing her neck and moved his hands to her zipper of her dress trying to undress her. She wasn't feeling in the mood at all and simply wanted to go to sleep because she had work. He grew angry as she rejected him, he wouldn't let it go and began taunting her by yelling at her that he hated her and that he's be better off without her. Hurt filled her eyes as he spoke the nasty words and she simply took them not doing anything to him. In the morning, Wade would wake up with a hangover while she was getting ready for work, he simply didn't remember any of it and she never let him. Her face was also familiar. _

Alani looked at him with concern; she noticed his withdrawal from the group. Wade grinned at her, allowing her not to worry, "I'm going to go find Adam."

Wade walked outside, feeling overwhelmed with grief over his past actions toward his girlfriend. Especially since his girlfriend was someone he had come to love all over again, it was Alani. He couldn't believe that that was him, all those months ago. He couldn't believe how much of an idiot he was to her and she would tolerate it, she would tolerate him. Now he hoped that she wouldn't remember because she would remember how much of an idiot he was and lose interest, maybe she would want to be with Adam and not him. He wondered whether she knew it too. He couldn't look at her the same.

Adam was sitting on the sand; he was gazing out onto the ocean. Wade sat next to him, "Look I know I'm the last person you want to talk to, but that wasn't very fair on Jenny."

He nodded, "You're right you are the last person I want to talk to." Wade sighed. "But that was a little out of line of me" said Adam.

"It was out of line, dude she's a little sensitive. Randy is finally starting to act on his feelings for her and then you call her a hijacker?" said Wade, "Not the greatest thing to do to a woman, but who am I to talk."

Adam was confused by the comment, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing" said Wade brushing it off, "I know you're feeling frustrated, that we're stuck here and it hasn't been fun, but maybe we can all make it be and it starts with you apologizing to Jenny."

He rolled his eyes; apologies were something Adam hated to do. But reluctantly he walked with Wade back inside. Adam walked toward Jenny who still looked very heated, but sighed as she saw him approach her.

"I'm sorry, Adam. I shouldn't have said that we were better off without you" said Jenny, "Actually we wouldn't be able to get through anything without a sarcastic comment from you."

Adam looked at Wade confused as to why she was apologizing. Wade nudged him to just accept it and then follow through with an apology of his own. "Jenny, I'm really sorry about the things I said. I was just being bitter and frustrated and I apologize. I'm actually very happy that you and Randy have reunited together" he spoke then turning to the other couple, "I want to apologize to you Wade, and Alani. I see that there is something brewing between you two and I'm sorry that I was so ignorant of that, I just wanted to say that Wade is a great guy so I'm glad that you wanted to be with him."

Alani smiled at Adam hugging him, "We all love you, Adam. So don't leave us again."

"I won't" he said. Adam turned to Jenny who was fairly impressed by his apology; he put his arms out hoping she would also hug him. Jenny turned to Randy and he nodded to her. She smiled and hugged Adam, hoping that this was the last of their disputes.

**There's the next chapter, guys. Hope you enjoyed that and please give me a review **


	6. Chapter 6

Days had passed and the survivors were still on the island. Everyone was getting along like a close unit, knowing that their only chance at survival was each other and that defeating each other would only cause more chaos. Jenny and Adam had allowed bygones to be bygones and were getting along fine. Sure Adam threw his sarcastic wit here and there. but it was nothing that they disliked, it was who Adam was and they all loved him. Randy was seeing what they had left and nothing much was left. There was no more fish and only a few fruits left, "Hey guys we need to get some more supplies, I think we should catch some more fish."

"That's a good idea, there seems to be nothing much left" said Wade.

"I'm going to go, anyone else want to come with me?" asked Randy.

Adam grinned, "Well I think I should be there since I'm a fishing expert."

Randy laughed, "Sure Adam you're the expert, but I'd like your company."

Alani sighed as she placed her hands on her hips, "Can I come with you guys?" Randy and Adam looked at each other weirdly then began belting out in laughter. Alani glared at the two furiously, "What?"

Wade and Jenny looked at each other, shaking their heads. After Adam finally caught his breath from laughing he spoke, "You and fishing? No offense Alani but I don't think you could cut it."

She crossed her arms, "I think I could, don't you think so Randy?"

Randy smirked, "Sorry Alani, but... no I don't think so."

Alani turned to Wade, she pouted like a small child offended by the other two males. Wade shook his head, "Come on guys just let her go."

Adam rolled his eyes, "Alright..."

She grinned happily then hugged Wade tightly. He wanted to put his arms around her but just lightly tapped her shoulder. He seemed to still have his mind consumed by his flashback. She felt his absence of feeling and slowly moved away from him, just smiling at him kindly. Wade gave her a small smile and watched her walk away with Adam. He sighed sadly as he watched her disappear.

Randy looked at Jenny, "What are you going to do?"

"Maybe just walk around the beach... maybe Wade would like to join me?" she said looking at her English friend. Wade nodded.

Randy gazed at his wife, "I'd like it if you came with me."

Jenny grinned; his sweet words melted her heart. "You want me to come?"

"Of course I do, I could teach you how to fish" he said licking his lips. The idea was quite romantic, but she wasn't up for touching live fish today.

"Maybe next time" she said, "I'll miss you though." Randy bit his lip as he stared at her, his lips pressing hers. The first time since they reunited. Jenny could feel the pull tighter than before, every kiss would get better.

"I'll miss you more" he said before walking off. Jenny gleamed with excitement as she touched her lips. Wade chuckled happily at his friend.

She grinned, "Alright... come on." Wade followed her outside.

...

Randy and Adam were in the water, Alani watched them while she stood on the sand. She was impressed by how skilled Randy was, he looked like an absolute pro. She kept imagining him as a great contestant for the show 'Survivor'. Adam seemed to just stand with his spear and watch Randy. She watched what Randy would do trying to study how to master his skill. She watched as he stood in the water quietly trying not to make any movement, suddenly when a fish was near he would stab the fish with his spear friskily and then throw the fish onto the sand. She felt a little sad for the fish but her stomach would grumble and she gripped that she needed to eat. "Sorry fish" she said.

"So are you coming in or are you going to watch us all day?" asked Adam watching her stay on the sand.

Alani rolled her eyes, "You mean watch Randy." She pulled off her dress and grabbed a spear which Randy had made for her. Adam gaped at her as she walked through the water in her bra and underwear. Randy nudged him, trying to stop his mouth from dropping. Adam shook his head, trying to regroup his thoughts. She stood in her spot away from the guys, waiting for something to move near her. She saw the colour of a peach coloured object near her; she jabbed at the fish, her spear stabbing the sand below the water. Alani grinned as she slowly pulled the spear out with the fish threaded through it, "I did it! I caught a fish."

Randy smiled, "Good job Alani."

"I could do better" muttered Adam. Everyone chose to ignore him as they continued fishing.

...

Jenny happily skipped through the sand, Wade trudged along following her. He was happy seeing her look so thrilled, she looked like an excited teenage girl who received her first kiss from her male crush. "I'm happy for you Jenny" spoke Wade.

She slowed down standing near Wade, "I'm happy too, he seems to be falling in love with me again."

"I shouldn't see why not!"

Jenny chuckled, "I can't see why Alani wouldn't love you, and she seems fond on you."

Wade looked away from her; he seemed almost repulsed after hearing Alani's name. Jenny looked at his confused; his normal reaction would be to become adorable and blush at the sound of her name. He sat down on a large boulder that was on the bank; Jenny sat next to him placing her hand on his leg, "Is everything okay? You seemed a little distant just then."

He sighed before speaking, "Jenny... I had a flashback."

She looked at him excited, "You did? What happened?" Jenny was pleased to hear that Wade had gotten his memories back.

Wade looked at her sadly, "It's not something to be happy about, I did something's that I'm not proud of... I was someone no one deserved, a complete imbecile."

"You? An imbecile?" she asked smiling softly, "That's impossible; you are one of the kindest people I have ever met."

"I'm not Jenny!" he scowled, "I'm nothing like that, I did nothing but hurt the people who love me. I would hurt her, I would say awful things to her and make her cry. I hate myself for making her cry."

His angry demeanour worried Jenny; she didn't understand what he was saying. "You're a good person, no matter what you might have done. The past is the past... nobody is perfect."

"You're not listening to me! I was a complete fool and I especially hurt the person who loved me, the person who I love" he said, his eyes looked glossy.

Jenny looked at him trying to put what he said together, "Alani?" He nodded. "You were the man who saved Alani?"

"I might have done those things but that doesn't make up for the fact that I was a terrible boyfriend, if only I could take it all back. Now I'm too afraid to face her, what if she remembers how bad I hurt her and wants nothing to do with me."

She shook her head, "I'm sure if you stood by you when you hurt her, she will stand by you now. I'm pretty sure if you tell her now, she'd be over the moon."

"You sure, she wouldn't turn me down" he asked.

"I shouldn't see why not!" she screamed.

Wade smirked getting off the rock, "You were the only person I could tell them too."

"Well you know you have a chance to make things right" she said staring into the distance; Wade followed her gaze toward the forest... a rose tree which was growing red roses.

...

Jenny walked out to the beach where she found the three others in the water. Alani was slapping a dead fish in Adam's face; she dropped the fish once seeing Jenny standing on the sand. Randy grinned upon seeing his wife.

"Jenny! Jenny! Look at all the fish I caught" yelled Alani running to the sand. She showed of her three spears which were threaded with fish. Adam and Randy looked at each other shaking their heads.

"Pretty sure we let you catch them" huffed Adam.

Alani rolled her eyes, "Yeah... you let me." She looked around Jenny hoping the Englishman would be somewhere near, "Where's Wade?"

"He wants to see you, he's in the cave" said Jenny, "Think you should throw your dress back on but I'm sure he'd be amazed if you walked in like that."

She blushed as she quickly pulled her dress, over her head. "I guess I'll see you later."

Jenny winked at her, "Good luck." Alani smiled kindly, a little confused by her comment but walked toward the cave taking her fish with her. Jenny's eyes flickered up to her husband who was approaching her slowly; his hands grabbed hers and pulled her toward the water. Adam looked terrified, "Am I going to see a pornographic video?"

The two ignored him, Adam decided to lie on the sand at least make himself slightly darker. Jenny stood in the water as Randy stood behind her; he placed the spear in her hand. "Today I'm going to teach you how to fish."

She looked at him slightly scared; the truth was she was as fearful of killing fish as Adam was. Randy chuckled, "You're alright... I'm here."

Jenny nodded as she gulped down, she held on the spear as she stared into the water. Randy placed one hand around her waist, while he whispered into her ear, "Now you have to be very quiet and very still."

His whispers sent chills down Jenny's body, but she quite enjoyed being so close to him. His mouth pressed against her shoulder, "Alright so you see that thing moving... I want you to stab it as hard as you can" he whispered.

She raised the spear then quickly with force pushed it into the moving object, but the fish got away. "I'm not very good."

Randy smiled, "You just need practise, I can help you with that.. But I want something in return."

She bit her lip, "What would that be?" Jenny became lost in his blue eyes, the light reflecting on them made them look even more beautiful. He inched himself closer to her, placing his hand on her cheek. She could feel her heart beating faster.

His eyes were filled with adoration, "I love you Jenny, I'd be absolutely broken if you weren't here. You're everything to me."

Jenny launched her lips at him; the kiss became stronger with every move. She pulled away from him, her eyes were glossy. Randy looked at her worried.

"I've been waiting so long to hear you say that" she said kissing him again. Randy placed his hands around her waist, enjoying every moment.

...

Alani happily walked inside the cave, bringing in the strong aroma of dead fish inside. Wade was standing in the cave with his back turned to her. "Wade! Look at all the fish I caught!" she said excited.

Wade didn't turn around, Alani was confused, "Wade?"

"Alani... I had a flashback."

She looked at him weirdly, "You did."He nodded as he turned around; she glanced at what he was holding. It was some red roses. "What did you see in your flashback?"

He cheeks blushed as he stared at the ground before looking at her, "I was in an apartment and living with this beautiful woman... she was you."

"Me?" she said.

"Yes... she was you. You were perfect... you were sweet, kind and loving but I was nothing but bitter, cruel and cold. Do you remember?"

Alani stared at him trying to think back, tears began trailing down her cheeks as she remembered those nights where he was as he described himself. He was drunk and aggressive. She turned away from him as her mind began opening to their life before they were here. The two were once a very romantic, affectionate couple but they moved in together with love in mind but the two were hardly home. She would work long hours at her Psychiatry clinic and so did Wade; he worked at a law firm. The two would rarely see the other; whenever they did it was late at night when they both chose to sleep. But the two loved each other very much but whenever they did both have the night off, Wade chose to want to spend it with his friends who influenced his drunken behaviour.

Wade could feel that she was beginning to remember everything; "I wish I could take everything back Alani, I'm sorry that I hurt you so much and for the way that I was... but I promise I'll never go back to that, please don't turn away from me."

She looked at the despair on his face, "I don't just see the bad in you Wade, I see the good and to me... the good always outweighs the bad. I'm just glad that you're alive and with me."

He grinned, "I'm glad you're here too."

"You've saved me on more than one occasion, so I think you've got my commitment to you" she said. Wade placed his hands under her chin, tilting it toward his face before engulfing her soft lips. She placed her hands through his dark hair as he grabbed her hips. She pulled away, "By the way, thank you for the roses. I didn't get a chance to thank you on the ship."

Wade chuckled before returning to kiss her.

**Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed this sweeter chapter. It was more cute and sweet than having any mystery to it but I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think **


	7. Chapter 7

Another day emerged on them, the sun was shining and the sky was clear. Adam and Jenny were walking through the forest, looking for anything interesting. Adam seemed a little down, everyone had their memory back but as much as he tried he still couldn't remember anything and none of them could remember him. "What's your last memory?" asked Jenny.

Adam glanced at her, trying to think back. The last thing he could see was waking up to the sunlight shining in his eyes. He remembered that his face was plastered with sweat as he sat up; his blonde hair was full of sand. He walked a couple of metres before he saw a tall man; he had black hair, a crooked nose and a large tattoo on his left arm. It was Wade. "All I can remember is being on this island, nothing to do with any ship or anything. I can't even imagine why I was on the ship. Did I have anyone to go with?"

Jenny looked at him sympathetically, since the reuniting of the two couples. He seemed to feel alone. "Maybe you came on business or maybe you just wanted to take some time out?"

He sighed then his eyes grew wide as he looked at her, "Maybe I was one of the hijackers, that could explain why I seem too not know anything about why I was on this ship."

She shook her head, "I can't really see you as a hijacker. If you were a hijacker why it that you couldn't even remember what happened?"

"Maybe I am... But why is it that only you remembered?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I have no clue? Maybe you guys did something that I didn't?"

"Well... I can say about Wade and Alani but did you do something that Randy didn't?" he asked.

Jenny tried to think hard, "We did everything together, we liked the same food... the only thing I could think is that I always drink bottled water."

"Bottled water?"

She gushed, "Yes well when I was younger my family took me on a trip, we went to Fiji for a summer and everything was great until my Dad suddenly had to go to the bathroom..."

Adam laughed, he could see where she was going with this, "So you were put off tap water, well not all tap water is going to make you have diarrhoea."

"I've just been turned off, forever" she said, "It has scared me."

Suddenly the two heard shuffle coming from the trees. The two looked at each other wide eyed. The shuffled noise became louder and the two inched closer to the other. The thought of some kind of monster entered their minds and the two screamed and run back outside. Adam grabbed Jenny's wrist as they sprinted past the trees and plants and back onto the yellow sand. The dark shadows of the forest had left them as they entered the light of the sun. They inched their way back to the sand and noticed Randy standing there watching them. He looked baffled as to why they looked so scared. Adam and Jenny rushed to Randy, gripping on to him. "What happened?" He glanced at Jenny, her face was red and she was shaking. He wrapped his arm around her body and kissed her forehead, "You're alright."

"There's something in the forest!" yelled Adam. Randy looked at his blonde haired friend, who looked like he needed more comforting than Jenny. "There's some kind of monster or something?"

Jenny nodded, "There's something in there."

Randy smirked, "You two are joking right? I'll go in there myself and show you there's nothing." He grabbed a spare fishing spear and walked toward the forest. Adam and Jenny chased after him.

"You can't go there?" said Adam.

"Please Randy... don't!" said Jenny. Randy ignored the two and stood in the middle of the forest waiting for any sounds. Jenny and Adam stood close to Randy. A shuffle sounded and Adam and Jenny whimpered in fear. Randy eyes grew wide as he looked across the trees to see where the sound was coming from, it then became closer and Randy walked toward the noise. The sound was coming from behind this large shrub; Randy inched in closer to it. He raised his spear in case he had to strike; he quietly yet quickly moved the bush. There was a young woman behind it, she looked scared at the sight of Randy's spear. Randy slowly put the spear down, "Hey, you're okay."

She still looked at him scared, Jenny walked toward her, "It's okay, we're here to help." She put her hand out for her to grab, the woman reluctantly did as she was told. She had long brown hair and green eyes; the others thought that she had survived the ship by the look of her clothing. She had a lot of jewellery on and her turquoise gown seemed to be nothing but tattered material that wrapped about her body.

She looked at each of them weirdly. Jenny grinned at her, trying to let her know that they were good people. The four of them walked toward the cave, she enjoyed the fish that had been cooked from earlier. It was a while before any of them spoke to her, Jenny decided to speak. "So what's your name?"

"Eve" she said, "I was on a ship but it was hijacked." She lowered her head; she looked as though she was near tears.

Jenny calmed her, "It's alright, we were all on that ship as well. So you remember what happened to you?"

She nodded, "I remember everything... I thought I was on the ship to enjoy a holiday with my boyfriend, but how was I to know that he was one of the hijackers."

Randy and Adam glanced at each other, very interested by her words. Jenny was concerned, "He was one of the hijackers?"

Eve wiped her eyes, but the tears continued to stream down her cheeks. "I never thought he's do anything like that, I thought I knew him... I'd never imagine doing anything like that."

"So you've been staying in the forest the whole time?" asked Adam.

"Yes, I found myself washed up on the shore and I found a lot of food and shade in the forest so I decided to stay there. Knowing what had happened I didn't really feel like being found."

"We're glad to have found you" said Jenny, "I'm Jennifer by the way, but you can call me Jenny and this is my husband Randy, and that's our friend Adam." She gazed toward the two other men who Eve had recently encountered.

The two males nodded at her and she smiled back, "You and your husband survived and found each other?" Jenny blushed as she glanced at Randy.

He was wearing a huge grin, "I'm so grateful that we have."

"So there's just the three of you?" asked Eve.

"There is two others, but I'm not sure where they are" said Adam looking at Randy.

"Yeah where are they?" asked Jenny.

Randy looked baffled, "When I woke up the two of them was gone."

...

Alani had her arms wrapped around Wade's neck, as her lips came colliding with his, the two kissed each other rough and slow. With each kiss, Alani could feel her lips curl into a smile. Wade placed his hands around her waist as she sat on his lap. She pulled away and then gazed into his green eyes "I love you Wade."

Wade's heart weakened at her words, "I love you too."

She rested her head on his large, bare chest; she liked to hear the sound of his heart beat. She enjoyed knowing that his heart was beating as fast as hers. She slowly got up of his lap and Wade stood up also off the large boulder that he was sitting on. He grabbed her hand and they decided to walk toward the cave when they spotted something that washed up on the shore. They ran toward it noticing that it was a man. His body felt frozen at Wade's touch. Alani looked frightened, thinking that he must have died. Wade pulled the man closer toward the sand, Wade noticed that his chest had a large hole in it and the man's uniform was covered in blood, half of his inside from his body had disappeared all that was seen was his rib cage. "He must have been one of the sailors."

Alani looked away, fear stricken through her body of how scary that night had been. Wade began digging through the sand, deeper and deeper, he continued digging.

She looked at him confused, "What are you doing?"

"He deserves a fair and respectful grave don't you think?" he said continuing to dig, "I can't just toss him back out there for the sharks to feed on him."

Alani nodded and helped him dig. After a while they had finally dug something deep enough to place the man in. Wade carefully put him in the hole and the two placed the rest of the sand to bury him. The two stood beside the grave they had created and bowed their heads for a moment of silence. Tears streamed down Alani's eyes, Wade wrapped his arm around her.

"What if that was you?" she cried.

Wade kissed her lips, "I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise you won't leave me."

He nodded, "I promise. Wade grabbed her hand and they walked toward the cave. They noticed a new face amongst their small new family. A female, she had her legs pulled in and her head tucked under her arms.

"And here come the love birds" said Adam as the couple walked in.

Jenny noticed Alani's weary face "Is everything alright?"

Alani was quiet as she looked up at Wade to speak for her; she seemed a little overwhelmed to talk.

"We found a dead body, it was quite gruesome but we gave him a proper burial and that's that" said Wade sighing.

"Yeah that wasn't blunt at all" said Adam looking back at the others.

Randy shook his head at Adam. Adam got the hint to shut his mouth.

Eve looked up at the couple and then a smile grew on her face as she was remembered of the deep, English voice. "Wade?" she said.

"Eve" said Wade. Alani looked at the two apprehensively as did the others, not having a clue how the two knew each other. Alani looked on unhappily as the beautiful, green eyed, brunette walked toward her boyfriend. Wade smiled at Eve happily. This worry filled in Alani's heart, that maybe Wade had left her before.

**There you go guys, please let me know what you think. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What is Wade and Eve's relationship? **


	8. Chapter 8

Wade and Eve's eyes were locked one another, both having large grins on their faces. "I'm so glad to see you, I can't believe you're here" said Wade.

Eve grinned, "I'm glad to see you too."

Alani cleared her throat, trying to get between the two. Wade glanced at her and put his hand on the small of her back, he then looked back at Eve, "Eve, this is Alani, Alani this is my friend Eve."

"Nice to meet you" she lied, trying to grit her teeth.

Eve looked at her with glee, "Wow! You're the Alani he kept talking my ear off about; I'm so pleased I got to meet you."

"He spoke to you about me?" asked Alani looking up at Wade who was blushing.

"Well on the ship, I was at the bar one afternoon and Wade was there sitting alone, but he was fondling with something in his hand. I assumed it was for someone special, then he told me about the amazing girlfriend that he was living with" said Eve.

Alani looked at Wade weirdly, "You were fondling with something? What was it?"

Wade sighed at Eve. "I'm sorry, I just thought you gave it to her" said Eve.

"Gave me what?" she asked.

Jenny chuckled, as she walked toward Randy, she sat comfortably beside him. "Oh my god..."

Wade shook his head at Jenny, who shrug her shoulders. Alani still looked confused, "What is it?"

"It was an engagement ring" he said, "But it's lost, I wanted to do the whole put the ring in the glass of champagne thing but then the ship got hijacked..." explained Wade.

Alani placed her hand on her chest, overwhelmed by his words. "You were going to propose?"

He nodded slowly but then he felt her lips pressed to his as she kissed him softly, he pulled away. "Hopefully I can get that proposal done when we get back home."

Alani grinned happily as she hugged him tightly, Eve looked on, seemed upset as she watched the happy couple, feeling guilty for all of them.

Adam noticed her worry, "Hey, it's not your fault. You didn't know about any of this"

"I know, but if it wasn't for him and his friends, we wouldn't be stuck here away from home" said Eve.

"What do you mean?" asked Wade looking at her.

Eve sighed, "My boyfriend was one of the hijackers."

"Did you know?" asked Alani, "Why would he do that?"

Adam grimaced watching the other two bombarding her with questions, "Alright, just let her be it's not her fault. She's been through enough." He took her arm and pulled her outside, the other two couples watched on.

"Maybe she'll do Adam some good" said Randy.

...

"Look I'm sorry about them, I can understand that you're feeling really lost right now" said Adam as he walked next to her, along the beach.

She was very upset but appreciated his kindness, "Thank you, I just feel alone and I don't really know what to think. Everything I thought I knew about anything was just a lie. I don't even know if he ever cared for me or he just used me. I just remember watching him kill so many people; I didn't know what to think. He didn't even care to see if I was okay, he just left me..."

Adam looked at her saddened expression, "He's an idiot, firstly to hijack a ship and secondly to do that to someone, like you."

Eve smiled, "You're sweet, I just feel horrible for all of you being stuck here. Do you think anyone is coming to find us?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but I'm not even that keen on getting home. I can't seem to remember anything."

She looked at him worried, "You drank the water."

"Water?" he asked.

Eve nodded, "I later found out that they had put this drug called 'Statin' through the water system on the ship, it's used for hypercholesterolemia. It's a side effect, but it gives strong memory loss it can be temporary or permanent, depending on the person."

"Hyper-what?"

She chuckled, "My boyfriend is a doctor. He put excessive amounts in the water that everyone was drinking to make sure anyone who was alive would not remember anything that happened."

Adam felt astounded, "So that's how Jenny didn't lose her memory."

"She didn't?" asked Eve.

"No, she has this phobia of tap water and luckily it turned out right."

"She's lucky, what about the others?" she asked.

"They all have their memories back, it's just me" he said sadly.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure you'll get yours back."

"I hope so" he said looking out at the sky noticing, it becoming darker and a lot cooler.

Eve crossed her arms; Adam wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "We should head back, are you feeling better?"

She nodded, "I'm feeling, much better... thank you guys for letting me stay with you."

"It's no problem, you're most welcome here" said Adam grinning as they returned.

The two found the two couple together on either side of the cave. The large fire was brewing and Eve huddled near it. She watched Randy and Jenny closely, Randy held on to his wife's hand tightly and continued kissing her. Eve sighed and turned to Wade and Alani. Alani rested her head on Wade's chest, while they whispered to one another. Wade grazed her arm up and down making her giggle. Eve sat down on the ground lying down to rest, Adam watched her feeling sympathetic for her yet he was glad that she was here.

...

It was the middle of the night and Jenny could feel someone poking her arm, she slowly opened her eyes and saw Eve looking overly distressed. "Are you okay?" she whispered trying not to wake the others up.

"I've forgotten something in the forest, could you please come with me?" she asked.

"Now?" said Jenny rubbing her eyes.

"I know it's late, but I really need it. It was something my family gave me. I don't feel right without it, I'm scared it might be gone if I leave it" she urged.

"Alright" she said as she lifted Randy's muscled arm off her waist. She slowly got up and walked with Eve.

Alani awoke from the noise, "Where are you guys going?"

"To pick berries, want to come?" said Jenny sarcastically.

Alani laughed as she followed them, "So where are we really going?"

"I need to find a bracelet, it's something my parents gave me" said Eve as she walked toward the forest. It looked twice as scary at night time.

"Um... I don't know if I want to go, at least can we get Randy" said Jenny as she stiffened up.

Alani pushed her forward, "Come on there's three of us. We can take them on. We don't need those guys."

Jenny reluctantly walked with the other two, but cautiously the three of them stood close together. "I wish we could just wait till morning."

"Don't worry I'll find it quickly" said Eve. They made their way to where they had found Eve earlier, behind the bushes. She walked toward them, leaning down as she searched for the bracelet. Alani and Jenny stood there waiting for her, suddenly they heard rustling. Then the both of them felt someone snatch them up and before they knew it someone had grabbed them and they were taken away. Suddenly the two women couldn't see anything as large bags were placed on their heads. Eve looked on watching the two women be abducted, she sighed as she was greeted by another man, he grinned happily upon seeing her, "Great work Eve" he laughed.

She shook her head unhappily, "I gave you what you wanted, now get me off this island."

"You'll get a ride soon" he said, "But I want you to stick around a little longer, I need the men too."

She sighed, "I hate you Christian."

He grinned as he tried to kiss her, she moved her face and walked back toward the cave, "I love you too Eve."

...

**I'm going to leave it there. Hope you liked it. Tell me what you guys think **


	9. Chapter 9

The Englishman slowly opened his eyes from his sleep; he turned to his side to see that Alani wasn't next to him. It was silent; everyone must have been outside he thought. He slowly got to his feet and walked toward the sun outside of the cave. No one seemed to be around the beach in front of him. "That's odd" he thought.

It was almost as though, everyone was away and he was the only person left on the island. He glanced out at the ocean and there was no sign of anyone. It was the still water lapping against the sand. This feeling of anxiety and worry filled him as continued to walk out along the shore. He pondered on how five people were gone, especially Alani he would have thought that at least she would stayed with him while he was sleeping. Suddenly he saw someone running toward him, it was Eve. The brunette was sprinting toward him, "Wade! Alani and Jenny are missing! This morning we couldn't find them anywhere. We've been searching for ages."

Wade's eyes became lost with concern, "They're missing?"

She nodded as she grabbed his arm, "Maybe you want to come looking for them with me?"

"Sure, two heads are better than one right" he said walking with her. She began leading him in the opposite direction, back toward the beach.

Eve grinned as she linked her arm with his, "You know Wade, I think you're a really great boyfriend to Alani, I hate to say but I feel a little envious."

"Why?" he asked, he really wasn't all that interested in her small talk because he was more concerned about finding the others but he didn't want to be rude, "Why would you be envious?"

Eve sighed, "Because my boyfriend was nothing more than a liar, he cares about nothing but himself."

Wade felt pity for her, "Look, you're a beautiful and kind woman. I know there's someone out there who will not become a prick like your boyfriend."

Her face lit up; as she listened to him say such positive words to her, "Thank you Wade." She blushed as she gazed at the sand below her feet.

Wade didn't really notice her, he kept his eyes out for Alani and Jenny; the two women meant a lot to him. Jenny had become his closest friend on the island, she was always there for him and he always enjoyed being with her. But he wouldn't be able to live on this planet without Alani, she was everything to him and he wasn't going to lose her. Wade noticed a dark figure sitting on the beach, it was Randy. He looked absolutely aggravated. Eve clenched her jaw as her and Wade walked toward him. Randy didn't even seem to notice them, but the two looked on at what he was doing. He seemed to have drawn a map of the island, or more so of where he had searched. He had searched a fair part of the island, but to make it to the other side would take days. He was worried whether something or someone might have gotten them and it was too late. Randy gulped down at the idea.

"I'm going to the other side of the island" he said standing up, "I'm not waiting here for something to happen to my wife."

"I'm going with you" said Wade. Randy nodded at him.

"But what about Adam? Shouldn't we get him first before we go?" added Eve.

"Adam will be fine" said Wade.

"Why don't you stay here and wait for him" said Randy, "I can't be waiting for him."

"He's been looking for them too; we need everyone to be together" said Eve.

Randy shook his head, "I'm going to find my wife." He walked toward the forest, carrying his spears with him.

Wade shrugged his shoulders at Eve and followed Randy into the forest. Eve stood on the sand, she almost felt annoyed at the fact that the two men were so stubbornly in love. She fretted yet followed them also, hoping Christian wouldn't be mad.

...

Suddenly it felt like déjà vu for Alani and Jenny as they awoke from their sleep. They found themselves on the very same ship that they were on all those weeks before. The reason they were all here in the first place. "Am I dreaming?" said Alani as she looked around the room.

Jenny frowned, "Definitely not." She noticed her wrists tied together to the side of a bed with rope. She tugged at it trying to get lose but it seemed to be too tight for her to break free. She sighed, she became frustrated.

"I'm guessing our hijackers are back" said Alani, "Trying to get rid of any threat possible."

"Oh no" said Jenny worried, "They must have gotten Eve as well! Her boyfriend must have tracked her and that's how he took her. I hope he doesn't do anything to her."

"Poor thing" said Alani.

The door suddenly creaked and the two became alerted as some men with guns walked inside. The two became very scared as another man walked in. He had short blonde hair, had a muscled torso and long legs. His blues eyes mischievously flickered between the two women and this insolent grin was plastered on his face. "Well guys, looks like we picked up some stunners" he said, "Maybe I won't kill them."

The two girls looked at each other concerned; Alani stared at the Canadian man as he inched toward her. Her dark eyes gazed straight into his cold blue eyes. "You're a nice looking lady, what were you doing on the ship?"

"Supposed to be getting engaged" she said.

He laughed, "Oh, so you're the really tall guy's woman. You got a thing for crooked noses?"

"You got a thing for hijacking ships?" she asked boldly.

He smirked, "Yeah, it really gets me off if you know what I mean." He glanced down to his package in his pants.

Alani cringed in repulsion, "I can't believe you're a doctor?"

"Well, being a doctor was just a fall back. This is what I wanted to do since I was a kid" he said to her. Alani shook her head at him. He then glanced at Jenny, she was looking away from both of them; tears were streaming down her face as she sat there with her legs crawled in toward her body. She knew was not as strong or brave as Alani who showed pure guts. Jenny wanted nothing more than for Randy to walk in and take her away but unfortunately for her Randy was nowhere near her. She found herself feeling the breath of the Canadian on her cheek as he crouched down close to her. "And who do we have here?"

He put his hand under her chin and pulled her face toward his, "Don't be sad gorgeous, I don't think I won't to kill you. You're beautiful." She was quiet, not saying anything back to him.

He grinned as he stroked her cheek, "I like you; you're not a feisty as your friend here." He said eyeing Alani, who huffed at him. "I'm Christian, by the way. Sorry ladies, I didn't even introduce myself" he said still sitting closely to Jenny.

"And my name's suck my dick!" yelled Alani.

Christian bellowed out a laugh as he walked toward Alani, "You might not want to piss me off." He then grabbed an AK-47 from his pants pocket and held it against the side of her head. Alani whimpered feeling the cold steel touch her skin. He chuckled, "Don't worry I don't think I can kill you yet, I'm waiting for your boyfriend to come."

Alani rolled her eyes as she looked out the window, to the shore below wishing this was all just a bad nightmare and she would wake up in her house with Wade snoring next to her.

Christian put the gun back in his pocket then returned to sit next to Jenny, "Jennifer right? Or can I call you Jenny?"

She glanced at him surprised at how he knew her name. Alani rolled her eyes, "You were spying on us?"

He laughed, "Yes Alani, you're right. You're a smart young lady. I needed to know if you guys remembered what happened or not and I found out you did. It was all very sweet, that you and Wade remembered each other and Jenny... you're prick of a husband didn't even remember you even when you assured him that you were his wife. He just didn't want to believe it, but don't worry if you were my wife, I would definitely not forget you."

He grazed his fingers along the side of her face and then her neck as she sat there still quiet. In her mind she was praying for Randy to hear her and find her. She didn't at all like this Canadian anywhere near her.

"You do know that when they get here, they are totally going to kick your bony ass" said Alani.

"I welcome your English boyfriend and his friends and don't think I'm scared of them and their little spears" he said, "I've got an army of men with guns waiting patiently for them."

Alani lowered her gaze, defeat etching on her face.

Christian then turned his gaze back to Jenny, "Now that will fix your husband problem but don't fret I'll take care of you." He then ripped through the ropes that held her wrists to the side of the bed, freeing her. "I think you should be in a different room, Jenny."

Alani looked on alarmed, "You can't take her!"

One of the men picked up Jenny and tossed her onto his shoulder and the others followed outside. Jenny looked at Alani, fear plastered across her face. It was horrible that they were separated. Christian chuckled, "I'll see you soon Alani, don't worry I'll take care of Jenny."

He locked the door and Alani was left alone, she looked out the window hoping to see anything, "Hurry Wade" she said softly.

**Looks like Eve is beginning to form a crush on Wade while Christian seems to be keen on Jenny. Let's hope the guys can find the girls before anything bad might happen. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review :) **


	10. Chapter 10

The sky had suddenly changed to a dark midnight blue, the sounds of birds chirping was replaced with sounds of cicadas and crickets. Randy, Wade and Eve had been walking through the forest for hours, but they were still nowhere near the other side of the island and they had seen no trace of Alani and Jenny. They had also not seen Adam at all. Eve huffed as she trailed behind Randy and Wade. Wade turned around and noticed that Eve was becoming tired, he tapped Randy on the shoulder, "Maybe we should rest, Randy. It's dark and we can hardly see anything and Eve is getting tired."

Randy looked at the brunette woman panting near a tree, he then glanced back at Wade, "I need to find Jenny, I can't stop now. It's not her wife who's missing is it?"

"Yes but it's also my girlfriend who's missing" said Wade firmly, "Don't you think I want to find her too."

"Well if you're so worried about Eve being tired then why don't you stay here with her, I'll keep going until I find Jenny" said Randy.

"You're just going to tire yourself, we haven't eaten anything and we've been walking through this forest for bloody hours!" yelled Wade.

Randy glared at him, "I'm going to find her."

Wade watched on as Randy continued to walk through the forest, he sighed before turning to Eve. "We can keep going" she said, "I can still walk."

"No we'll just rest here" said Wade pointing to this large tree, its roots became small ditches for the two to rest in. Eve grinned as she followed Wade toward the tree.

Wade laid his head against the large root, his mind deep in thought. He was baffled as to what happened to Alani, he didn't understand any of this. It was although she had suddenly disappeared off the island. Eve gazed at him adoringly, "What are you thinking about?"

"Alani" he said, "I want her back more than anything. We finally had everything together and now she's gone, I can't lose her again. Maybe I should go with Randy?"

Eve's heart had sunk into her stomach, "Randy must be ages away the way he strolls. Don't worry we'll find her tomorrow."

"I hope so."

"You're so kind and handsome Wade, Alani is so lucky to have you" she said

He shook his head, "I'm the lucky one, she's absolutely perfect and I just want her more than anything. I'd do anything to have her back, to see her smile, to look at her brown eyes, to kiss her lips."

Eve nodded, "You really love her?"

"I love her more than anything; I mean I told you before that she was the one for me."

She looked away, thinking back to her own relationship. Wade noticed her withdrawal, "Are you okay?"

"I was just thinking of my own boyfriend, I loved him so much. I would do anything for him but he just didn't love me as much as I thought he did. Everything he would tell me was a lie; I just can't believe I let myself fall in love with someone like that. I don't even know if he knows what love really is" she explained.

Wade smiled as he gave her a reassuring hug, Eve nestled her head into his chest. She was happy being in his arms. He then let her go only seconds after, she felt a little surprised as he let her go so quickly she wasn't able to fully experience him. He then closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. Eve watched him sleep, then lay next to him. She stared at him lovingly, as she appreciated his facial features before she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Randy sat a few metres away, he watched the two intensely. He didn't feel quite at peace leaving Wade alone with Eve so he quietly rested behind some shrubs, he didn't trust her. He felt he owed it to Alani to watch over her boyfriend while she was not here. He glanced up at the dark sky hoping that the two women were still alive and well. "Hold on Jenny" Randy whispered.

...

Alani had been resting; her head lay on the side of the bed which she was tied to. The legs felt numb from sitting on the wooden floors for so long. She was awoken to the sound of the door slamming. Alani was alerted as she shot her eyes open to the man who was holding them captured. Christian was standing metres away from the young women, the mischievous grin still on his face as he gazed at her, "Hungry Alani?"

She didn't answer, fearful that he might pull out the gun again.

He inched in closer toward her, "What? Cat got your tongue sweet cheeks?" Christian grabbed the plate of food which consisted of baked beans and tuna in front of her, "I brought you a feast."

She looked away from him trying to trigger him into thinking that she wasn't hungry, but her stomach though otherwise and began rumbling. She rolled her eyes as his eyes grew wide with pleasure. "You got to eat something Alani; I don't want your boyfriend to be coming here for no reason now. He doesn't want to come here to a dead girlfriend; you don't want to waste his time now do you?"

Alani still didn't eat the food, "You probably poisoned the food anyway, you stupid mother fucker."

Christian grinned with joy as he clasped his hands together, "There we go! That's the Alani I like; man you must be crazy in bed." He licked his lips as his eyes searched her body.

"Too bad you'll never get to know" she sneered.

He shook his head, "Don't say that, you never know."

She stared at him, she was showing no fear, "Trust me I would never go anywhere near you."

"We'll see my darling, we'll see. Not even if your boyfriend is currently sleeping the forest with my ex girlfriend" he said.

She scowled at him, "What? Why would Wade be with her? You're lying, she's probably locked somewhere in here when you took us."

"Trust me, she's not here... she's trying to get in your boyfriend's pants" he said, "I don't know what you women see in the English? Canadians are real men."

She laughed, "Now I know that you're lying to me."

"Don't believe me then" he muttered, "But when you find out that this is true than I think you and I need to get them back, if you know what I mean."

"We won't be doing anything." 

His eyes then captured a show of coyness, "I'm glad Jenny is here, she's been nothing but sweet since she got here. I hope her prick of a husband doesn't even make it here."

"Why? Do you like her something? She's married!" she yelled.

He gazed at the ground, his cheeks slightly changing colour, "No, I just think she's better than you! She hasn't been a bitch!"

"Maybe because she's scared of you, which I have no idea why? You're about as scary as a piece of paper" she said.

"Paper gives you paper cuts" he said grinning.

"Well if you like her, why don't you let her go? She's love you even more."

"And let her get back with her tanned, muscled, tattooed husband? No way!" he said, "The two of you are staying here for a while."

Alani lowered her head and sighed in defeat. Frustration built through her body. Christian just chuckled, "Don't forget to eat your food." He closed the door behind him and left her shattered in the room.

...

He travelled up a few storeys of the ship into another room. This room was much nicer than the one Alani was in. Jenny hands were tied to the top of a bed, so she was able to lie down, opposite to Alani who was tied to the side of the bed and was forced to sit on the floor. Her mouth was stuck together with duct tape. Jenny sat on the bed sighing over what had happened. Christian had placed her in this room and would visit every now and then, saying nothing but horrible things about her husband. He told her that he wasn't coming and that he was with Eve, which Jenny didn't believe but she was beginning to feel some doubt after the hours went on. She was beginning to feel more drained and more and more negative. She just hoped that Alani was alright and that Christian wasn't being cruel to her. She heard the door creak open and there was Christian with a plate of food, it contained some small pieces of roast chicken and a few vegetables. It was a complete contrast to what Alani was given. He sat next to her on the bed, this kind smile on his face as he gaped at her, "I brought you some food, you have to eat something Jenny."

She stared at the food, while it was a few pieces, it did look tasty. But her hands were tied together and her mouth was covered with tape. Christian slowly pulled off the tape from her mouth, revealing her lips. Christian stared at them, his eyes full of lust. She lowered her gaze noticing how observant he was of everything. He picked up the fork and stabbed the piece of chicken and placed it in her mouth. He watched on as she chewed on the piece and then slowly swallowed it.

"You know, Jenny. I think you'd really like it here with me. I'm not so bad. By the way Alani is fine too, she enjoyed her chicken" he lied.

Jenny simply nodded at his words.

After feeding her the rest of the food on the plate, he gave her some water to drink. He liked the way the water trickled across her lips. He rubbed her lips to wipe it off. His hands then moved to her jaw, as he pulled her face in closer to his. He licked his lips as he gazed at hers. Repulsion and fear trembled through her body as she felt his hot breath near her skin. His lips barely touched hers, but before anything happened they were interrupted by a man with a large gun. He was one of his henchmen. Christian sighed at the man, "Can't you see I'm busy!" He looked at Jenny who looked more than relieved.

"Um... sir there is something important that you need to know" the man muttered. Jenny was intrigued.

Christian huffed, "Sorry gorgeous, but I'll be back." He placed the tape back on her lips. Jenny rolled her eyes knowing that he was going to try and finish what he started.

He then walked outside, but left the door slightly open. She tried to listen intently if she could find out anything.

"What is it!" cried Christian, "Couldn't you see that I was about to do some serious business in there."

"There is an intruder in the ground level of the ship" said the man, "He's a long blonde haired male, I believe this is Adam."

Jenny's eyes grew wide, knowing that Adam was here on the ship. Her prayers were answered now she just hoped that he was smart enough to find them.

"I'll handle him" said Christian as he marched off.

**Let's hope maybe Adam can help them out! Thanks for reading guys. Love you all. Don't forget to please leave me a review 3 **


	11. Chapter 11

Christian paced toward the bottom level of the ship, which mainly contained storage items or luggage. Adam was lurking through the dusted items trying to see if he could find any clues that pointed to anything. He felt an alarming sense of fright when he noticed a figure a few metres from him, he hadn't seen any people other than the people from the camp and he hadn't seen them since Alani and Jenny had disappeared. He walked toward the figure hoping that it was someone that he knew, but was surprised to see the short blonde haired, fellow Canadian grinning at him. "Hello Adam! Nice to see you again!" Christian bellowed.

"Again?" asked Adam, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Christian looked at him worried, "You don't remember your own best friend?"

Adam shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I don't."

"Look harder" he said. Adam stared at Christian but nothing seemed to enter his mind. His face didn't seem to register in his head until Christian spoke the words, "We'll have the time of our life, Adam."

Adam blinked repeatedly as images began surging through his mind. He was saying goodbye to this beautiful woman, she had long red hair and dark hazel eyes that longed for him as she kissed his lips. She was holding onto a little girl, who also had red hair like her mother but had Adam's eyes. The little girl grinned cheerfully at Adam as he cuddled her. "Goodbye Scarlett, Daddy will be home soon" he spoke as he kissed her small rosy cheek. She giggled as Adam walked outside with his luggage toward a car which sat Christian who awaited him. Adam gave the two females another wave before the car drove off. He glanced at Christian who was extremely excited, "We'll have the time of our life, Adam." Adam grinned; he was excited to be getting to spend some time with his best friend. He was then on the ship, in one of the cabins. Christian seemed to not be around a lot; Adam went to see where he was and noticed him hanging around a beautiful green eyed, brunette woman. He didn't seemed to be fazed he just wanted Christian to enjoy himself, it was when Adam went back to his cabin that he noticed large amounts of the Sturtin drug in Christian's bag. He wasn't sure why he was carrying this with him and in such large amounts. When Christian returned Adam pressed him on why he had brung the drug on the ship. Christian told him that he was delivering it to one of the places they were going to visit and Adam dropped the issue. But one night, Adam was resting in bed when he heard guns being fired. He opened his cabin door and found people who were shot dead on the floor. He followed the carnage until he was met with his best friend who was holding the gun. Adam looked at him completely shocked; Christian had a band of men with him also carrying weapons. Eve was also with him, he grabbed her wrist tightly. She looked completely terrified as tears streamed down her face. "What are you doing?" cried Adam. Christian simply shrug his shoulders and he moved onward away from him as did his henchmen. Adam ran to the top deck where a lot of the passengers were hurrying to get off the ship. He watched people overcrowd the small lifeboats and some people simply jumped off as he did the same, he couldn't stay on the boat with his best friend killing people. He refused to, he thought of his beautiful wife and daughter before he leapt off the ship and amerced into the cold, vast ocean.

Christian looked on with happiness as he noticed Adam's eyes returning to him, "You remember?"

Adam's right hand turned into a fist and he swung it at Christian's left eye. Christian fell back onto the floor and about four henchmen got a handle of Adam.

"Stop!" cried Christian as he touched his now swollen looking eye, "Leave him." The henchmen did as he said and let Adam go.

"I just don't understand Christian, why did you do it? You had a normal, great life why would you do such a terrible thing to all these people, most of all my friends" said Adam.

Christian let out a laugh, "Those people are your friends? They don't even like you. They didn't even wait for you before they decided to be heroes and look for their girlfriends."

"Do you have them?" asked Adam.

"Of course I do, but I know you have a keen eye on Alani. So I left her for you... I want Jennifer to myself" he said.

"She's married" said Adam, "And so am I... and I'm going to take the two girls away from you."

"You definitely won't... if you want to get off this island to see Lita and Scarlett you will listen to me" said Christian, "No one is looking for you guys. Everyone assumes you all are dead, if you want to get off this island the only way is the way you came here... on this ship."

Adam sighed, "Are you planning on killing them all?"

"God no! I may keep Alani; she's gorgeous and has a lot of attitude, which I really like. I might let Wade stay alive for Eve; she's been a good little worker in helping me get the girls in the first place and finding out about the four of them. Eve has acquired a little crush on the Englishman, so I might let him live. I promised Eve that if she were to help me, then I would get her off the island. But then again I might kill her and Wade. That would probably hurt Alani, but I think I can make a deal with her and make her my second in command. She'd be great far better than Eve."

"What about Randy and Jenny?" asked Adam sadly, "After what they went through you can't destroy them again?"

Christian smiled as he placed one hand on Adam's shoulder, "I'm sorry friend but I think I'm in love and I'm not going to let her husband come between us. He didn't show any real feelings toward her anyway, you'd think when a beautiful woman tells you that she's your wife you would just go with it, but no he had to question her. Stupid idiot."

Adam shook his shoulder so Christian's hand fell down, "He did have feelings for her, that's why he didn't want to just take advantage of her in case she wasn't his wife. He didn't want to hurt her anymore. If it wasn't for you then nobody would have forgotten anything!"

"Oh well, Randy is going to die and Jenny will be mine after _you_ tell her that Randy has forgotten about her" he said.

"WHAT!"

"Don't be foolish Adam; you are going to tell her that when you guys found that the two of them were missing only you and Wade came looking for you two, but you'll also tell her that Wade and Alani have left already because I let her go." He said.

Adam shook his head, "Are you stupid? She'll never believe that!"

"I'm a doctor, I'm definitely not stupid. Don't think that I don't know about the rivalry between you and Jenny" said Christian, "After you tell her that Alani and Wade have left, you're going to bring her down so bad and tell her how Randy is right in not coming to find her anyway because of how hysterical and mad she was about Randy. Then you'll tell her that the two of you both knew after you found Randy's ring that she was indeed his wife but you both continued to pretend that she wasn't his wife and making her feel bad, got you and Randy were dicks!"

Adam's face grew red with anger, "So you got Eve to follow us everywhere!"

Christian laughed, "I did! You guys just make it too easy!"

"I'm not doing anything you tell me, I'm taking the girls with me and there's nothing you can do to stop me" said Adam walking toward the door.

"That's fine Adam, but you'll be the one who'll be the reason, for those two beautiful girl's deaths" he said watching Adam stop in his tracks.

Adam rolled his eyes feeling helpless, "You'll kill them both? Even your precious Jenny?"

"I will if I can't have her" said Christian.

Adam walked back toward, "So if I say what you want me to say, you'll let the two live?"

"I'll do you a deal better, I will let all of you stay alive and get you off the island" he said.

"What about Randy?"

"I'll let him live."

"Where are they?" asked Adam walking out of the door. Christian followed him as well as the dozens of henchmen.

"Alani is on the seventh floor, while Jenny is on the tenth" said Christian, "You can go see Alani first... she's been feeling a little down so you might cheer her up."

Adam shook his head and rushed up to the lift.

...

Alani looked out the window; nothing seemed to catch her attention. She wondered whether Wade was out there or not. Was he with Eve like Christian had said or was he just winding her up? She heard someone calling her name and ignored it, knowing it was probably Christian who had come to amuse himself by making fun of her but as the voice passed her door. She learned how familiar is sounded as it passed her room and down the corridor. "ADAM! ADAM!" she shouted.

Her door busted open and the long blonde haired, Canadian was with her. She was absolutely joyful seeing him crouch down next to her, tears just seamed through her eyes. His arms engulfed her body tightly and she felt well again. "Where's Wade?" she asked looking behind him hoping to see the tall, Englishman also appear.

"He's not here" said Adam; he noticed the questionable look she gave him.

"Where is he?"

"I'm not sure I came on my own, to find the two of you" he said.

She was saddened, "So Wade didn't come to find me?"

"Maybe he just hasn't reached here yet?"

"But how did you get here? Did you see him? His name is Christian, he's unbelievably evil!" she cried.

"I know... But I'll make sure to get the two of you out soon" said Adam standing up.

"You're leaving?" she asked worried.

"I'll be back soon, I promise" he said kissing her cheek, "I promise Alani, I'm not leaving you."

She watched him disappear out the corridor, seeing him had happened so far. It almost felt like she had imagined the whole thing then she looked out the window and noticed three figures walking toward the ship. It was Randy and Wade and with them was Eve.

...

Christian stood outside of Jenny's room where he awaited Adam. He glanced down at the corridor where Adam walked toward him. Christian grinned but Adam still had the same gloomy expression as he sighed looking at the door. "She's in there" said Christian, "Now do as I say otherwise they all die."

"You know how badly I want to kill you right now" gritted Adam.

"That's what friends are for" said Christian winking at him.

Adam took a deep breath in and then breathed out before he slowly opened the door to the room which Jenny was in.


	12. Chapter 12

Adam sighed as he opened Jenny's door and entered her room. He looked completely miserable as he gazed at her tied to the bed, with her legs curled in toward her body. She laid her head on her knee and faced the wall. She heard the door creak open and her eyes grew wide at the sight of Adam. She burst into excitement as she watched him walk toward her. He simply sat next to her, not attempting to undo her hands that were tied or take off the duct tape that sealed her mouth. She looked at him confused as to why he was hurrying to get her out.

Adam looked at her, his mouth forming a frown, "Jenny, Randy hasn't come to get you. It's only Wade and I."

She looked baffled, as she searched his face for answers. He looked at her mouth, but he thought it would be easier if she didn't let her speak.

"He's not coming for you. He said that he's not risking his life to find you when any moment someone might come to save the rest of us. He said that he's not leaving camp. He just said once he gets rescued he'll find people to find you" said Adam.

She didn't know what to say, she couldn't believe what Adam was saying. She kept shaking her head, trying not to believe him.

"Trust me Jenny, he's not coming for you and neither is anyone else" he said coldly.

Her eyes became wet with tears as he spoke his last statement, she couldn't believe him. He was just going to leave her.

"Wade has already taken Alani, she's gone. They're probably back at the camp. But I'm not taking you with me. You've been nothing but an annoying, hysterical woman who cared about nothing but yourself. You acted like a stupid teenager around Randy when you pounced on him. And you know what he already knew that you were his wife but he still didn't want to tell you. He just left you to feel depressed and lonely because you probably would just jump onto Wade anyway. If it wasn't for your acting skills when it came to fainting Randy would never have given in, but you fooled him into thinking you were sick and he felt sorry for you. But I'm saving him the strife by leaving you here, he'd be a lot more happy without you!" he said.

Jenny face turned red from anger, he felt so much hatred toward Adam and more so toward Randy. She was trying so hard to pull the ropes from her wrists but it was no hope. She was left there. Nobody was coming for her to get her out. Her own husband didn't even care so why would anyone else. Alani was out but she was left alone, at least she and Wade would be together she thought. She glared at Adam; she tried screaming out to him as she watched him begin to walk toward the door. Jenny wiped her jaw against her shoulder in an attempt to get the tape off her mouth. In much pain it began pulling off slowly but she was able to speak. "You're just going to leave me here, Adam?" she asked, "I thought we were friends? Please don't leave me, I promise I'll leave you guys alone... I'll leave Randy. But please don't leave me here."

Adam rolled his eyes in despair, knowing that she was speaking to him. It made it that much harder to leave her and let her believe that Randy hadn't been looking for her when indeed he was looking the hardest. But he didn't want to give Christian a chance to kill her or Alani, he realised how vicious and ruthless his best friend had become since arriving on the ship and he wasn't going to let anything happen to the two females even if that meant that Jenny would have to believe what he was saying. He took a breath out, trying to stay strong, "I'm sorry Jenny, but no one cares about you. Most of all me, I'm leaving here with Eve anyway. I came for what I wanted." He turned around and left the room.

Jenny couldn't believe what had just happened. She pulled on the ropes desperately, trying to break free. "ADAM! ADAM!" she screamed, "Please, don't leave me please!"

Adam eyes were glossy as he walked back outside. He sighed sadly as he listened to the screams coming from Jenny from inside. Christian was grinning happily, this just angered Adam. He grabbed on to his shirt and pulled Christian toward him, "You better wipe that smile off your face before I remove your face all together."

"Just calm down Adam, you did a brave thing. You've saved both the girls lives, now I need you to save your other two friends, Randy and Wade" said Christian.

"They're here?"

Christian nodded, "They are indeed. Eve told me that they are outside of the ship."

Adam looked concerned, "So Eve has been leading them to their deaths?"

"Not if you make sure Randy doesn't come to Jenny's room, even better not to make sure he set's foot on this floor" he said.

Adam shook his head, "I hate you." Christian simply chuckled at his comment. He watched as Adam stormed off down the corridor.

...

Randy, Wade and Eve were behind some bushes as they watched on to the shore across from them where the ship was anchored. "This is the ship right? The one we were all on... and I'm guessing you're boyfriend is on there" said Randy.

"Ex boyfriend" said Eve as she gazed at Wade. He didn't seem to care.

"You think the girls are on the ship?" said Wade to Randy.

"Well from the looks of those men carrying guns and guarding the ship, I'm guessing so. I get this guy's plan too easily. He probably spotted us and wanted to make sure we all forgot what he did. But unlucky I guess he's going to try to get the girls so he can exterminate all of us" said Randy as he glared at the ship, "I just hope he hasn't done anything yet to them."

...

After about half an hour Jenny had calmed down. Her brown eyes were stinging and red from tears, she felt absolutely helpless. She had never felt lower in her life. The door creaked open and she looked up to see Christian, a sympathetic smile on his face as he walked toward her, "I'm a little surprised to see you here, Jenny. I thought your husband would have come to rescue you. Didn't any of your friends want to take you with them?"

She looked up at him, narrowing her gaze, "Nobody wants me. You might as well kill me now."

"Alani has left me" he lied, "But I would be more than happy to have you stay."

She lowered her gaze, feeling unworthy of even _his_ affections. His blue eyes gazed at her shapely body, he licked his lips. "I want you Jenny, I love you... I would kill to be Randy; to have you as my wife would be an absolute honour. I would never leave you out of my sight and if you ever went missing I would go crazy to try to look for you, I would look behind every rock just to have you with me again."

Jenny looked at him confused; she didn't understand why he thought of her so highly. She didn't understand how someone like him could have fallen in love with someone who was so opposite to him. She wasn't sure to believe what he was saying but as she stared into his eyes, all she could see was that he longing for her.

...

"There is an entrance on the side of the ship, it's very small so you'll have to crawl in" said Eve pointing out to a tiny door at the very bottom of the enormous ship, "I'll distract those males."

"Are you sure?" asked Wade. She nodded, feeling happy at the sound of Wade's concern.

"And how exactly are you going to distract them?" asked Randy raising an eyebrow.

She gushed, "I'm a woman, I'm sure they'll be distracted."

Randy shook his head annoyed at her. He and Wade then quickly paced toward the door. They disliked how small the door was; they both hoped it would have enough space to fit their larger frames.

"She wasn't kidding" said Wade as he glanced at Randy.

Randy crawled in first, while Wade watched Eve talk to the other males that were around the shore. Wade then followed after him, the two ended in the bottom level where most of the luggage was kept. It was the same entrance Adam had used when he got in. The two paced toward the lift, hoping to start through the levels to find the girls. They stopped at one of the storeys and Wade walked out, "I'll start here."

Randy stayed inside the lift, "I'll try another storey."

Eve was conversing with the other henchmen; "You finally made it" said one of the males.

"I did, now tell Christian that they're both in" said Eve, "The five of them are back together now."

...

Adam busted through Alani's room, she looked on happily as she gazed at his face. She noticed how upset and drained he looked. "I saw Wade! He's outside!"

He nodded, "Yes I've found out about that, so does Christian." He crouched down next to her examining the ropes that tied her to the side of the bed in the room.

"So are we getting out?" she asked, "Have you seen Jenny? He took her away from me."

He nodded, "Jenny hates me at the moment."

"What? Why? What happened?" asked Alani.

Adam began ripping through Alani's ropes, setting her free. "Well you may hate me too."

"I could never hate you, Adam" she said.

"Well, I finally have my memory back and that guy Christian, the guy the two of you hate so much also known as Eve's boyfriend... he's my best friend. I came on the ship with him."

Alani's mouth had dropped to the floor, "What? How is that possible?"

"We've been friends since we're in school, but I had no idea that he was going to do any of this. Then he told me that no one is looking for us Alani! My wife and daughter think I'm dead!" he said, his eyes became watery.

She gazed at him, "Your wife and daughter?"

He smiled, "I have a beautiful wife and daughter and I want to see them again, I finally remembered them."

"I want you to see them too" she said, "But how can we get off this island if no one is looking for us."

"Christian will take us, but I had to do a terrible thing" said Adam feeling ashamed.

She placed her hand on his cheek, "What did you have to do?"

"I told Jenny that Wade had come to get you but Randy hadn't come for her. Then I told all this other hurtful things which aren't true just so she'd believe that none of us wanted her and that we'd abandoned her here. Christian told me that if I didn't tell her those things he would kill you and her and I couldn't have that happen. You mean a lot to me Alani, you've become a very close friend and I couldn't have Jenny killed either" he said.

"I understand, Adam" she said hugging him, "You just want to help her, she'll understand when we get out. I know Randy will do everything he can to find her."

"And so is Wade, to find you" said Adam smiling at her.

"Well it looks like you're my hero now" she said looking at her freed wrists.

Adam helped her get to her feet and the two quietly paced out of the room, "By the way, I give you full permission to kiss Eve's ass."

"Why?"

"This whole time she has been spying on us with Christian and she's very much into Wade" said Adam.

Alani gritted her teeth, "That bitch is going to get got!"

...

"I'm in love with Randy" said Jenny, "I always will be, whether he wants me or not."

Christian shook his head as he got off the bed and paced back and forth, "What don't you get Jenny? He doesn't want you, so why do you love him. I care for you and I'd take much more concern over you then he ever has!"

He was getting more and more frustrated and it was beginning to worry Jenny. She thought it was better to just be quiet.

"Jenny... you're beautiful, sweet and loving. You don't understand how much I want you! If I could be Randy for just one day, I would do it in a heartbeat."

She then felt his stinging gaze at her as he sat back on the bed, his hands traced along her cold skin. His lips slowly touched her arm and then her shoulder and then her neck, then he moved his hand along her jaw gripping it firmly as he gaped at her lips. He slowly pulled off the duct tape that had been still glued to the side of her mouth and then he launched his lips at her. Christian overpowered her, he leaned his body against her, pushing her down onto the bed as he lay on top of her. Her wrists were tied to the head of the bed and she was unable to push him off. She tried moving her mouth away from his but both of his arms were next to her head pinned her down to the bed and making it hard to get away from him. His tongue darted in and out of her mouth with each enclosed kiss to her mouth. His hands then grabbed her brown hair, as he kissed her harder. She was unable to get him off her, but with every kiss she began to tolerate it. His hands then moved to the hem of her dress and he slowly began to pull the dress up toward her shoulders revealing her black underwear and bra. She tried to wriggle her body to get her dress to stay down but he had too much force over her. He pulled away from her lips to take a full look of her body. He grinned with delight as he enjoyed seeing her so frail, "Just as I imagined" he said. She looked at him frightened of what he was going to do.

"I'm going to take care of you" he said before his lips returned to hers. As he lay on top of her, he began gliding his body up and down against hers. She could feel the package in his jeans become hard and she began to feel more anxious that he was going to put himself inside of her. Christian then traced his fingers around the top of her chest; he then grabbed the cup of her bra and pulled it up to divulge her breasts. She closed her eyes tightly, as she felt his hands take hold of them. She could feel how her nipples became hard at his touch and when he began kissing them, devouring one and then the other. She felt herself go wet as his hands felt her ass, he grabbed both cheeks and then his hands moved toward the back of her thighs and then around to her hips where began plotting kissed down her ribs and then her stomach. He then glanced up at her with a large grin as pulled one leg up and began licking the inside of her thigh, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. He then licked the inside of the other thigh and then laid back on top of her, his lips slightly touching hers, "I'm going to make you feel the most pleasure you've ever felt in your life" he whispered.

She bit her lip trying to simply endure it, but she couldn't no longer as his fingers wrapped around the sides of her underwear. She wasn't sure if she was hallucinating but she could hear Randy's voice calling her name. "Randy?" she said to herself.

Christian shot up immediately, also hearing the American's voice echo through the corridor. He watched Jenny's face light up as she was about to scream Randy's name for him to hear. He quickly covered her mouth with his hand, pressing it harder against her lips to stop her from speaking. "Fucking Adam" he spoke, he used his other hand to grab a gun that he had hid under the bed. He put the gun to Jenny's head which she squirmed with fear. "Now you have to stay quiet, you don't want me to kill you Jenny" he whispered in her ear.

She was silent as she heard Randy's voice become louder, "JENNY? JENNY?" he yelled.

Christian cut Jenny's ropes and freed her from the bed, he pulled her bra and dress down and then pushed her into a wardrobe where he also hid. The two silently sat inside, hiding behind a heap of clothing and luggage that was in there. Randy's voice became even louder as he walked into the room, he looked around the bed, underneath it. As he got closer to the sheets he noticed that it smelt of Jenny, he floral fragrant was everywhere, it was all he could smell. He also noticed blood on the sheets and he began to grow angry. He opened the wardrobe but all he could see was clothing, it was so full that it looked impossible for anyone to be here. Jenny glanced at Randy adoringly, she felt horrible for doubting him, but wondered why Adam had lied to her. Tears streamed down her eyes, she wanted to just pounce on him and tell him that she was right there. But she looked at Christian who had his gun ready to fire so she stayed quiet. Randy then left the room and began on the next one. Christian slowly opened the wardrobe making sure it was safe to come out, "That was close, your husband really has impeccable timing."


	13. Chapter 13

Wade searched through the first storey trying to find anything he could; he searched anxiously through every room for any sight of the two girls. He just wanted another chance to have his love in his grasp. He heard someone's footsteps toward him, while he was in one of the cabin rooms. It was just one person. Wade hid behind a wall, awaiting the person to come closer to him. He pounced on to them, knocking the two of them on the wooden floor. His face turned a bright red as he glanced at the person that he had knocked over, more so the woman. Eve's green eyes gleamed as she felt the Englishman hover over her small frame. She grinned at his uncomfortable demeanour as he slowly got to his feet. "I'm very sorry" he said blushing, "I thought you were one of the guards."

"It's fine Wade" she said delighted by him, "There's no one here, just you and I."

He was even more discomforted, "Uh... Have you found anything?"

She shook her head, "Nothing... maybe they're not even here. Maybe they're back at camp."

"I didn't come all the way here, just to go back Eve. I'm leaving here with Alani and that's it" he barked at her.

Eve lowered her head in anguish, "Well then I'll leave you to look for her." She left Wade and walked out toward the corridor. It was only a few minutes before Wade heard an alarming scream come from Eve. He darted outside to see Eve's legs being dragged by someone into the lift. Wade looked on horrified, he rushed to lift trying to get it to come back down but it was heading up. He looked on at the stairs and paced up them, hoping to save Eve in time by whoever had her.

...

Randy was on the top deck, he could see many of the guard standing around together. He quietly crawled past them, hiding behind the tables to get to the other side where he found another whole compartment to the ship with an extravagant bedroom. It was decorated intricately and there were luggage suitcases everywhere. He found money, jewellery and clothing; there were all sorts of things. It must have been all of the passenger's valuables. The room was full of pickings, it looked like this person was very wealthy or was now thanks to killing all of the owners who the valuables belonged to. He noticed some passports that were placed on a dresser. There were two, one belonged to a man named Christian Cage and he had short blonde hair, blue eyes and looked quite normal. But then Randy glanced at the other passport, his eyes grew wide as he realised that it belonged to Adam. He wasn't sure what it meant. Was it Adam who was against them? Was he a hijacker?

...

Christian pulled Jenny out of the wardrobe and tossed her onto the bed. "Look Jenny, it looks like we have company in the form of your husband" said Christian, as he glanced at the gun in his hand.

"Please Christian" Jenny begged, "Please don't hurt him, I'll do anything you say, just leave him please."

He placed his hand through her auburn hair, grabbing a hold of the strands. "Anything huh?"

She sighed feeling helpless, "I'll do anything, just please let him go. Leave him alone."

Christian grinned, "I'm kind of surprised Jennifer, I thought you're husband was all tough and brave, don't you think he can save you?"

"I know he can save me, but everyone here is weak and carries a gun. My husband doesn't need a gun to kill someone" she said confidently.

Christian didn't appreciate this loyalty that she was showing toward Randy, "My darling, your husband's tattoos don't scare me. I could kill him with my own hands, but not only am I going to make sure you two never meet again, I'll make sure to kill that disgrace of a human being."

She sulked in disgust she watched him walk toward the door, the gun in the back of his pants. She looked petrified, knowing that he was going out to find Randy and kill him. She thought of trying to distract him, "Wait... aren't you going to finish what you were doing before?"

Christian grinned as he walked back to her, "You liked it huh?"

She nodded, "Very much, I may not love you but Randy has never got me that wet before."

He chuckled, his ego becoming bigger by the minute. "Well, I knew you'd be going crazy for me."

"I was until... you stopped. You really got me going, I may not like you but I want you inside me" she whispered in his ear.

Christian felt shivers down his spine as she blew in his ear after she spoke, he was going wild. He could feel his shaft becoming erected, while she toyed her fingers along the side of his neck. Christian wanted her bad and he believed that she wanted him.

...

Wade rushed up the stairs as fast he could, he heard the lift stop and slowly waited below the steps and listened to the sound of footsteps along the wooden floor boards. He could also hear Eve being dragged across the floor and then into one of the rooms and the door being shut. He hoped that she wasn't dead. When he could hear nothing, he made his way quietly toward the room. He wondered whether it was her boyfriend who was behind the door. He didn't have anything that he could use to attack anyone, he just to use his fists. He took a deep breath and then knocked down the door. Wade looked on absolutely overjoyed at Adam and Alani who stood with Eve lying unconscious on the bed. "Alani!" he exclaimed, his large arms engulfing her small body.

Tears streamed down Alani's eyes, as she felt safe again in her lover's arms. "I was so scared Wade, it was horrible. I was so afraid and Jenny... it's just been hell" she cried into his chest.

He kissed her lips strongly, "I'm so happy to have you alive and well in my arms, I missed you so much. We've been searching for days for you. Where is Jenny?" He noticed that his friend was not with Alani.

"I missed you too" she said, "I missed you so much, Jenny will be fine, but her..." Wade watched Alani point to Eve in anger, who was lying still unconscious. He didn't quite understand what she and Adam were doing.

Alani walked over to a sink in the room, she filled it with water and threw the water in Eve's face, "Wake up bitch!"

Wade was surprised and alarmed at Alani's behaviour and language, "What are you doing?"

Adam allowed Alani to continue. Alani simply ignored Wade; she knew that he wasn't up to speed with what was really going on, "Come on Eve, wake up! You like to wake the rest of us up, now I want you to."

"I don't understand" said Wade.

"Oh you'll find out" said Adam.

"Get up Eve, that sleeper hold couldn't have been anything you can't wake up from!" Alani yelled.

Wade cringed at Alani; he didn't comprehend why his girlfriend was being so cruel to her. Eve wasn't the enemy; she helped them in finding the ship. Eve slowly opened her eyes, looking around at the three other people in the room, "Hello Alani" she said waving to her.

Alani spread her fingers out and launched her hand at Eve's cheek, "I hate you!"

Wade grabbed on to Alani's waist pulling her away from Eve who looked surprised by the slap, "That's enough Alani; she's not the enemy here. I know you're feeling these mixed emotions but Eve is not the enemy."

Alani let herself go from Wade's grasp, "No you don't know! She's the one who led Jenny and I to those guys who captured us, she woke Jenny up in the middle of the night and told her that she lost something in the forest. I woke up as well and went with them and that's when the two of us got captured. We thought Eve got captured too; we were worried for her hoping that her boyfriend didn't do something bad to her for being with us. That's when we met Christian."

"Christian?" asked Wade, "Who's he?"

"He's my old friend; we came on the ship together. But I had no idea that it was him that hijacked the ship until today when I got my memory back. My wife and daughter think I'm dead. Everyone thinks we're all dead. Nobody is looking for us" said Adam sadly.

"You have a wife and a child?" said Wade.

Adam smiled, "I know you'd think I was the last person to have a child, but I do and I want to get back to them."

"How can we get back?" asked Wade.

"The way we came, on this ship. Christian said that he'd take us all back on one condition. He wants something" said Adam.

"What?"

"He wants Jenny, Wade" said Alani, "He says that he loves her and he'll do whatever it takes to be with her."

"He wants Jenny? That's insane, she's married!" cried Wade.

Adam looked on miserably, "He wants to kill Randy, but I've convinced him not too but he's a malicious man who's ruthless, with no regret for anything that's he done. I'm scared he might just kill him anyway... where is Randy?"

"Looking for Jenny" said Wade, "He's gone to the top."

Adam looked even more worried. Alani looked back at Eve, who was hoping that they had forgotten about her. "You led us to Christian, after he was so cruel to you! You made us become his prisoners! Why?" yelled Alani.

"So I could get home, he promised me that if I helped him and spied on you guys then he'd let me go" she spoke, "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

Alani glared at her, "And that's not enough, you try to flirt and seduce my man while I'm here being captive by your ex, you're trying to get with my guy."

"I'm sorry" said Eve, "But Wade was nice and I liked him."

"Sorry is not good enough" she said turning her hand into a fist and then striking her already slapped cheek. Eve fell on the bed, blood trickled from her mouth. Alani felt fanatical and began kicking and hitting Eve repeatedly. Eve responded by hitting Alani back with a couple of punches and kicks. The two men looked at each other blankly not knowing what to do while the two females were going feral at one another. Adam grabbed Eve while Wade pulled Alani. Adam sighed, "Alright Alani, I know how angry you are but we don't need this. I'm going up to find Randy."

"I can't be in the same room with her, fucking bitch!" cried Alani as she stormed off. Wade chased after her.

"Wade!" cried Eve. He gave her unwelcome glare, telling her that he was indeed finished with her then he continued to chase after Alani.


	14. Chapter 14

"Alani!" called out Wade running after her, "Alani wait!"

Alani stopped, tears streaming down her face, "What?"

"Why are you running from me?" he asked, brushing the hair away from her face.

She turned her face looking away from him, "Because I'm mad at you. You didn't even stop her liking you, you probably enjoyed it."

"Alani, I have no idea what you're talking about?" Wade looked at her confused, "I love you, I've been walking across this island for days just to find you."

She still didn't look at him, "She's been launching herself at you, why couldn't you just tell her to stop. This whole time she's been drooling over you! Why didn't you stop it?" She sighed, "It should have been you to find me, not Adam."

Wade became frustrated, "Shall I leave you here then! I only just been worried sick about you for days hoping and praying that I would get to see you again. I wondered whether I'd get to touch you, talk to you or kiss you again." His hand gripped her neck and he launched his lips to hers, it felt nice kissing his soft lips again. She grabbed onto his dark slicked back hair roughly as he kissed her strongly. His tongue forced itself inside her mouth, as she felt it massaging hers with every kiss. She felt his hands searching her body and grabbing her tight ass. She moved her hands around his hips, seeping them in his pants and just lightly touching his penis. She could see him squirm with delight as she continued. She moved her hands back around his neck as Wade picked her up and pushed her against the wall. The two were then interrupted by someone clearing their throat, the two turned to see Adam smirking.

Wade gently placed her back on the ground and Alani fixed herself up. She noticed Wade's hair looking a little out of place from her pulling at it; she licked her hand and slicked his hair back in place. Wade shook his head at her.

"I know you guys haven't done it in a while, but I think now is not the time" said Adam, "I mean there are dozens of Christian's guys around and I mean it's a little distasteful don't you think?"

Alani smiled, "Alright, so what do we do?"

"We need to stick together and find Randy and from there we can get Jenny" said Adam.

Wade and Alani nodded, the three of them carefully making their way up to floors above them.

...

"That was the most wet I had ever been" spoke Jenny as she lay on the bed, "Please don't go without doing me first."

Christian licked his lips, not knowing what to do. He was divided on whether he should leave and go after Randy or be with Jenny.

"Please Christian" she said, "I'll save you the trouble." She pulled her dress over her body and laid on the bed in her undergarments, she kept arching her back and licking her fingers.

Christian could feel himself becoming hard but stayed where he was. Jenny realised that he still wasn't going to stay

"Still not going to fuck me" she said, "Fine!" She unclipped her bra from her back and slipped it off onto the floor revealing her breasts. She then slid her underwear down her long legs and threw it at his face. Christian held on to her underwear in glee.

She laid back on the bed and spread her legs apart and began fingering herself harder. Christian bit his lip in hunger, his mouth dropping to the ground as he watched her get herself off, her fingers moving deeper inside of her and her juiced oozing out. She kept moaning purposely trying to get him to stay with her. Christian finally gave in and began ripping his clothes off and tossing them next to the bed. "I think I'm even more in love with you" he said as his naked body straddled on top of her.

He spread her legs apart and inserted his penis into her already wet vagina, he thrusted her repeatedly. She didn't feel anything orgasmic about him, she just gave him fake moans and pants as his ego grew bigger. He fell on top of her lifeless body, placing his hands in hers and pushing them over her head. His head sucked on her neck, while she felt him continue to push deeper inside her. She looked over to her side and noticed his gun laying a hand reach away from her but her hand was gripped to his tightly. She pushed her right hand which was being held by him toward her mouth and began licking his fingers. He let go off her hand and allowed her to suck on his fingers. She slowly moved her hand out trying to reach toward it without him noticing, he then glanced at her and launched her lips at him to distract him. She fumbled her fingers trying to reach it. Christian could feel himself about to come and he sat up, his eyes in the back of his head as he could feel it coming. He panted, trying to recapture his breath. He then felt the cold metal against his nose, as he glanced down at Jenny, she had this serious scowl. She sat up, still pointing the gun at him.

"Jenny?" he said backing off her.

"Stay on the bed!" she ordered. Christian did as told as sat naked on the bed. "I've had enough of you torturing my friends and you thinking you can do whatever you want to us! Enough! I hate you!" she yelled at him.

"Jenny?" he said watching her quickly douse her dress over her head and covering her naked body. She had the gun firmly in her hand still pointing at him. "Jenny, there are dozens of my men around you won't be able to get out."

"I just want to find my husband" she said leaving the room.

...

"So you said Randy went upstairs?" asked Alani as they watched a group of henchmen together.

"Yes he said that he was going to the top" said Wade, "Why? Is there something bad up there? I mean Alani was downstairs, how far is Jenny?"

Adam bit his lip, "I hope Randy didn't get up to the tenth storey, because that's where Jenny is."

Wade looked at him confused, "WHAT? So you're saying you hope Randy doesn't get to the room where Jenny is in. I mean then what's the point of him coming here?"

"Because Christian is with her and he told me to make sure Randy doesn't get up there otherwise we're all goners" said Adam.

Alani watched on as the henchmen took the lift downstairs, "Hey boys, the guys with guns are gone. Shall we go?"

The three of them walked through the corridors but noticed something speeding toward them, she fell on Adam. Adam looked at her grinning, "Jenny?"

She pointed the gun at his face, "Don't Jenny me? I know you're with him."

Adam looked at her fearful, "I can explain..."

Alani and Wade looked alarmed as they pulled her off. She then pointed the gun at the two of them, "And you two? I thought you were my friends, you two just left me."

"What?" asked Wade, "I just got here, how could I leave you?"

"Jenny... What Adam said was a lie, he told you those things so he could protect you" said Alani, "I promise you that I've been here just as long as you. I would never leave you."

"Why would he lie?"

"Because Christian told me that if I just left with the two of you then he'd kill you and Alani so I couldn't leave but he made me tell you these things so he could try to charm you" said Adam, "Jenny, we would never leave you, you're our friend."

"I want to believe you, but I can't I don't trust anyone... after everything that's happened" Jenny moped.

"Jenny, it's us. If you don't believe us, then who else do you have" said Wade, "The five of us are a family. We need to stick together so we can stay alive. We're not leaving without anyone, you have to believe us."

Alani hugged Jenny tightly, "I love you Jenny, like a big sister. Please don't let Christian corrupt you're mindset of us, we never left. We've been here the whole time. Randy has been going crazy trying to find you."

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Upstairs still" said Adam, "He didn't come by your room, did he?"

"He did, Christian and I hid in the wardrobe while Randy was in there" said Jenny, "Why?"

"Oh no..." said Adam.

...

Randy crouched below a window of the room, watching the henchmen standing around together looking out at the ocean. He then saw a blonde haired men dressed in jeans and a t-shirt walking toward them angrily. He resembled the man's photo of the other passport that he had found.

"What are you guys doing standing around?" yelled Christian, "Did you know that both of the girls are out of their rooms and there are two intruders!"

"But aren't _you_ supposed to be taking care of Jenny?" said one of them.

Christian glared at him, "Can you give me your gun please, I seem to have misplaced mine". The man handed the gun to Christian; he examined the pistol and then shot the previous owner of the gun, killing him.

Randy flinched as he watched on.

"Anymore questions?" asked Christian. The men simultaneously shook their heads. "Good, now I want all of them captured, there is five of them and 29 of you in total. I don't think it's that hard and when you're done getting them all, I want the two girls in my room."

The men disappeared down the staircase. Randy watched on as Christian approached the room, he quickly hid behind one of the large tables. Christian collapsed on his bed sighing, "It's tough being me."

Randy rolled his eyes as he watched him.

Christian sat up and pulled out two suitcases from under his bed. One of the suitcases looked familiar to Randy, it was Jenny's suitcase. Christian pulled out a passport from each bag. "Well here are my two prisoners, Alani and Jennifer. Both are very different, but I find both of them very _captivating._ Everything will be right once I kill Orton and Barrett. Then I'll have the two girls too myself without any disruptions. This might be a little reunion for the five of them, but Eve has just led them in my trap. I already conquered one of my prisoners... I'm sure I can get the other" said Christian, "Poor Adam will just have to learn to listen to me and not his so called friends, he needs some backbone."

Randy gritted his teeth as he listened to Christian speak and then he heard a female scream coming from outside the room.

"That was quick" said Christian happily as he walked outside. 

Randy inspected outside and noticed that there was no one in sight. He quietly opened the door and fell to the floor, he had tripped on something. He looked to see what it was and spotted a boot, he followed the leg up and saw Christian leaning against the wall next to the door, "Hello Randy, do you think I'm that stupid."


	15. Chapter 15

Randy's blue eyes flickered up to Christian's smug face as he was surrounded by henchmen. Randy sighed as he was picked up from the ground. "Wait" cried Christian.

He looked Randy right in the eye and punched his jaw. Randy fell back on to the henchmen, Christian grinned with joy. Randy gritted his teeth and tried to get his hands on Christian but the henchmen stopped him. "I'll get you, I'll kill you" said Randy.

"I think it'll be the other way around" said Christian, "Take him away."

The henchmen took Randy downstairs and then into the lift. The life stopped on the bottom floor where he saw Wade and Adam, their wrists were tied to rope that hung from the ceiling. Randy looked up at them, worried.

The henchmen tackled Randy to the floor and tied his hand behind his back; they then threw him toward the pole that held the other two up. Then they clipped the rope to a hook that was fastened on the pole. The three men hung from the pole helplessly. "Where are the girls?" asked Randy.

Wade lowered his head sadly, "He has them."

Randy tugged at the rope, trying to get down. He stopped as he watched Christian walk into the room, "I'm going to kill you, you pathetic mother fucker!" yelled Randy

"I'm going to beat you down to a bloody pulp!" cried Wade.

Christian laughed, "Really guys? I think it'll be who will be killing you."

"Just stop this Christian, stop this!" said Adam, "Please, I'm begging you."

"Sorry Adam, but clearly you've chosen your alliance when you decided to get Alani from her room and stop Randy from coming to Jenny's room" said Christian.

"But I didn't see her... YOU HID HER FROM ME?" yelled Randy.

"You really have impeccable timing Randy, I was about to fuck your wife but you barged in, the two of us hid in the wardrobe" said Christian.

Randy face grew red with anger, "If you don't tell your henchmen to get me down now, I will make you regret the day you laid your beady eyes on Jenny."

Christian grinned as he walked toward them, standing underneath Randy. "Too late my friend" he said picking something out of his pocket, "Don't these look familiar to you?"

Randy's eyes grew wide at what Christian held in his hand, they were Jenny's undergarments. Randy gritted his teeth with anger as he tried to kick Christian with him feet but Christian moved away.

"It's exactly what it looks like" said Christian, "It was amazing, the two of us indulged in passionate love making. I showed her how it really felt to be satisfied by a man."

"Christian! You have no idea how bad I want to tear through your skin and beat you until your dead" said Randy.

"I'll kill you before you'd ever get to me" he said then glancing at Wade, "Don't worry, you're girl will be next. She's quite a feisty one, you got there I cannot wait to get into her."

"You're going nowhere near Alani!" yelled Wade.

Christian laughed, "Yeah because you guys can do so much from up there."

"You're a dead man" said Wade.

"Sure Englishman, I bet Alani gave you that broken nose she seems to be wearing the pants in your relationship" said Christian.

Wade began making fists with his hands as he glared at the Canadian below him.

"Please, Christian... stop this. Just let us down, you can't do this to them. They've done nothing to you, you can't keep putting them through this torture" pleaded Adam.

Christian rolled his eyes, "What since you've spent the past couple of weeks with them, you've suddenly forgot your almost 20 year friendship with me? What you pity them? Feel sorry for them because of their issues?"

"They're my real friends; everything I've done is to protect them. I can't be friends with a murderer; it's like I don't even know you anymore" said Adam.

"You're the one who's changed" muttered Christian as he left the three males.

...

Alani and Jenny had been thrown into this new bedroom; it was at the top of the ship. It was beautifully decorated but was filled with things; there was almost no room to move. "Is this like some sort of storage room?" asked Alani.

"I don't know but... oh my god!" exclaimed Jenny gazing at something.

Alani looked at her confused, "What! What is it?"

Jenny knelt down and opened one of the suitcases, "This is my stuff! This is my suitcase!" Finally a smile grew on her face as she looked through her suitcase of things, she found a pair of jeans and a top and she also needed a new pair of underwear and bra.

"There's mine too" said Alani as she looked through her things, "Look its Wade's English football jersey, he stuffed it in my suitcase after they lost a match."

Alani watched as Jenny turned her back to her to get dressed, "Um... Jenny just a female to female question but have you been going commando this whole time?"

Jenny bit her lip, "I got in a bit of a situation."

"A situation? What happened?" asked Alani concerned.

She let out a heavy sigh, "I had no other choice... Christian was taking advantage of me and then Randy came..."

"Wait... what do you mean taking advantage of you?"

She sat on the bed, now fully dressed. She looked at Alani sadly, "He was... he was trying to have sex with me."

"That prick!" said Alani angrily, "But you said Randy came? Did he stop it?"

She lowered her head, "No, we hid in the wardrobe while he was there and he didn't see us. Then Christian got all angry and was going to find Randy to kill him himself, but I tried to distract him."

"How did you do that?"

Jenny covered her face with her hands, shame filling her body, "I got him to have sex with me. I thought that was the only way he wouldn't go out there to kill him, Randy was in the next few rooms and I didn't want anything to happen to him. So... we did it."

Alani felt helpless for her friend, she rubbed her back for support. "It's okay; I understand you did it to save him."

"That's when I stole his gun and found you guys, I was so nervous and anxious with the gun, that I just pulled my dress on and forgot about my undergarments. I was just trying to get out of there as quickly as I could."

"Well... I'm sure Randy will understand and he'll be quick to forgive you. I mean we're all living in different circumstances here" she said, "You'll be fine."

They heard the door creak open and there was the woman Alani hated with every fibre in her being, "Hey guys."

"Eve?" said Jenny.

...

The three males were still hanging from the ropes. Randy had gone quiet, his eyes narrowing to the floor. "Are you okay?" asked Adam.

"No! I am not okay! My wife is in danger because of _your _friend!" yelled Randy.

"He was my friend! Look I'm sorry about everything I wish I had never agreed to go on this ship, then maybe none of this would have happened" sighed Adam.

Randy watched Adam grow upset, "I'm sorry too, I know you've been nothing but kind to all of us and you've become a good friend to me especially."

"Thanks I just wished we could get out of here" said Adam, "Looks like Christian is going to get his way."

Wade smirked, "Not quite guys, I have Jenny's gun."


	16. Chapter 16

"What the hell are you doing here!" yelled Alani, "Haven't you caused us enough pain."

"Pain?" said Jenny, "What do you mean?"

"Look, Alani... Jenny... I'm sorry about all of this, but I just did it to make sure that I would get off this horrible island, he promised me that" said Eve.

Alani huffed and crossed her arms in strife. Jenny looked up at Eve, "I don't understand... you were part of this? So that night when you woke me up... you were trying to get me captured!"

Eve frowned and slowly nodded.

"So what you were just going to throw us under the bus, while you got to walk free after we helped you... wait... that day we found you wasn't just by chance was it. We were meant to find you" said Jenny.

"Jenny... look I'm really sorry, all of you guys were so nice to me and I've betrayed you all, but I want to help you guys" said Eve.

Alani then stood between Jenny and Eve, "Just shut the fuck up Eve! We don't want anything from you. I know you just want to look good to Wade and it's about you get a clue in your head that he's my man and he doesn't want any part of you, you're just a slut who needs someone to knock some sense into you."

Eve was thrown to the floor by Alani, as the two began starting from where they had left off. The two throwing slap and kick to each other. One was pulling one's hair while the other was clawing the other's face. Jenny tried to pull Alani off the top of her, "Alani... Alani you need to get off her!"

"No! This bitch needs to be taught a lesson, she's messed with me for the last time!" yelled Alani not letting go of Eve's hair.

Jenny sighed and then grabbed onto Alani's arms and heaved her off of Eve. Eve sat up on her elbows watching the two, "Thank you Jenny."

Jenny glared at her, "Oh don't think you're done" she said slapping Eve across the face. Alani grinned with delight.

"You guys have enough" said Eve touching her cheek.

"Yes, it was about time you felt as much pain as the rest of us had to endure" said Alani, "Now if you really want to help, you will get all of us back home!"

"We'll stop this two on one assault if you help us, all we want to do is go home" said Jenny.

A small smile appeared of Eve's hurt face, "That's what I've been trying to tell you two but you guys keep attacking me, I've come to help."

Alani smirked, "I just needed somewhere to release my anger."

"Of course you did" said Eve rolling her eyes.

...

"Alright, so now what?" Adam asked as his feet landed on the ground below.

"We need to find the girls, where do you think he hid them now?" asked Wade.

"He's room upstairs, it's on the top deck" said Randy, "I heard him before tell his henchmen to bring them up there."

Adam sighed, "I feel terrible guys."

"It's not your fault" said Wade, "We can still save them before anything bad happens."

"He's right, we can still save them" said Randy, "I think I have a plan to getting close to the girls and also to Christian."

Wade and Adam gave each other blank looks. "And how's that?" asked Wade.

"Tell me what Christian's henchmen wear" said Randy.

Adam scratched his head, "Well they're covered head to toe in black and they wear beanies with holes cut around their eyes... I think they look more burglars than henchmen but obviously Christian could care less when it comes to styling the men that work for him."

Wade chuckled, "So what's style got to do with anything?"

"Nothing, we just have to look like henchmen" said Randy.

"And how's that?" asked Adam.

Randy's gaze fell toward the three men guarding them; he then looked at Adam and Wade. The two nodded at him in agreement.

Wade smirked, "Time to get to work."

...

"Ok so... I know a way we can get out of here" explained Eve, "But you all need a lot of patience and we need to be careful some parts of the ship has cameras recording."

Alani sighed, "Fine."

"So what do we have to do?" asked Jenny.

The three of them then heard the door swing open and their shoulders slumped at the sight of Christian strutting in with that evil grin on his face, "The only think you'll be doing is me!"

Alani rolled her eyes, "Fuck off! You are nothing but an ugly dick!"

Christian laughed, "Oh Alani, you shouldn't be saying things about my dick. Jenny and Eve know all too well about how beautiful it is."

Eve shook her head while Jenny shivered with disgust.

"So what are the three of you all doing up here" said Christian as he glared at Eve, "And all looking so beaten up."

"Oh you know the three of us were just having a lesbian threesome, too bad you couldn't get too watch" said Alani.

Christian's eyes grew wide, "You were... what..."

"That's right; the three of us were getting naked and fucking each other. They told me I was much more pleasurable than your puny penis" said Alani.

Jenny walked closer toward, "Um...what are you doing?" she whispered.

"Trust me" whispered Alani.

"That's right, at first Alani and I was fighting but then before I knew it she starts kissing me and I started to enjoy it so I began kissing her back. She then started putting her tongue in my mouth and I put mine in hers. She stroked my body so gently, touching me everywhere with such care and then I felt another set of hands and they were Jenny's..." said Eve watching Christian bite his lip. She knew he was beginning to get off by her words.

"Yes I didn't want to be left out... and the two together kept turning me on, I felt wet all over" said Jenny.

Christian placed his hands over his crotch, "Um... so you three really made out? I don't believe you, you two hate Eve."

"If you don't believe us then watch the cameras, we did it right in front of it" said Alani, "We were putting on a show."

Christian looked like a young child in a candy store, "You guys did it in front of the camera!"

"Of course, pumpkin" said Eve winking at him.

He dashed outside of the room, quicker than anything before.

"He's such a sick, perverted idiot" said Alani.

"You got that right, could he's penis been any more erect?" said Eve.

"At least this will buy us some time, how did you get the idea anyway Alani?" asked Jenny.

"Well, it's what Eve said about parts of the ship having cameras and then I noticed one to the side of her" said Alani, "so thanks Eve."

Eve smiled happily, "That's alright."

"Well don't think we're best friends or anything, I still don't like you" said Alani.

Eve's smile faded and she nodded slowly.

"Well that didn't stop you from kissing her" joked Jenny.

"Well she's gorgeous who wouldn't" said Alani.

...

"Those bitches lied to me!" fumed Christian as he slammed his fist onto the desk, "They did nothing but fight... it was hot but there was no kissing, no fondling and no sucking!"

Christian walked onto the corridor seeing some of his henchmen walking toward him, "Hey guys, I need you guys here. These girls are getting out of line and need someone to teach them not to mess with me."

The henchmen nodded and followed Christian toward the top deck.

"I'm not letting him get to you, Alani" thought Wade as he gazed at the back of Christian.


	17. Chapter 17

Christian angrily walked back toward the bedroom, which the girls were in. He grit his teeth in anger as he strutted toward the corridor oblivious to the fact that Wade, Randy and Adam were walking alongside him but dressed as his henchmen. Christian was swearing under his breath as saw the door nearing, he furiously barged through the room where the three women were sitting together looking nothing but depressed and irritated. Randy felt shattered as he looked at the state Jenny was in; he tried hard not to blow his cover. "So you think I'm stupid do you!" yelled Christian.

"Well yes..." said Alani, "You left didn't you, in no more than five seconds."

Christian glared at her, "You know what Alani I've really had enough of you."

Wade's hand turned into a fist as he listened on.

"We've all had enough of you" she said. Eve sat with Jenny on the floor; she wasn't feeling up to going head to head with Christian.

He grabbed tightly on Alani's hand, "I'm going to enjoy this." Christian threw Alani toward the henchmen this grin appearing on his face as he spoke, "I request that one of you take her to the showers, she needs a bit of cooling down."

Alani screamed in hopelessness as the man grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder and the two left the room. Jenny and Eve looked on in terror as Alani was taken from the room.

He grinned as the sounds of Alani's cries became softer; his blue eyes then flickered to the remaining fearful women. "Ah yes, you two are very special to me. One has been nothing but loyal to me" he said looking at Eve, "Then there's the other, who my heart has suddenly fallen for." He lightly stroked Jenny's face and pulled her strayed hair behind her ear.

"Christian you need to stop this" said Eve, "We've just had enough."

He gazed her angrily, "We've had enough? Eve my dear, if it wasn't for you none of these people would have had to go through what they've been through. It's just as much your fault as me; you're definitely not a part of them."

She looked at him sadly, "...What... They were nice to me and I was a part of their camp."

"Yeah for what? An hour before you had Jenny and Alani out for the capturing?" he said, "Face it Eve, if they've tried to tell you that they're still your friends then they're just lying. They're just using you to get to me."

Eve gazed at Jenny, searching her eyes for answers. Jenny shook her head, "Don't listen to him remember how he used you."

She nodded and stared confidently back at him, "You can't think I'm stupid now."

Christian grinned, "You're hilarious Eve, underneath this beautiful face and rocking body is a poor, pathetic, stupid little girl who just needs attention wherever she goes. By the way, I'm sure Wade doesn't want you know huh."

She sulked in silence watching him laugh cruelly at her. Christian then cast his attention to Jenny, who was feeling even more vulnerable because of how she had left him earlier. "You know when you run off with my gun... that was pretty hot" he spoke in her ear.

Jenny shivered with disgust as she tried to move away from him. He cornered her, his arms pinning her to the wall, "You know that was the best sex I've ever had, no offence Eve" he muttered.

Eve was silent as she continued sulking on the bed.

"You know what the best part was when I when I held you bra and wet panties in front of your husband" he said, laughing wickedly, "Oh that was great, you should have seen how angry he was."

Jenny gazed down at the floor, tears streaming down her face at the thought of how furious Randy must have been. She felt helpless; she had only had sex with Christian to protect Randy from him. She knew it must have hurt him so much to think of her with another man.

Christian grabbed onto her jaw, "Don't worry my princess, he'll be gotten rid off soon and then it'll be just the two of us."

One of Christian's henchmen came running into the room, "Sir! Sir... the guys have escaped!"

"What!" yelled Christian as he gazed madly at the male who had rushed in.

The man quivered with fear, "Um... they seem to have left the room and there are men knocked out everywhere, they must be making their way here."

Jenny finally smiled, hearing that Randy and the other men were okay.

Christian sighed, "I'm going to have to get this done myself because you people are utterly hopeless!"

The man lowered his gaze as he slowly walked out. Christian lightly kissed the cheek of Jenny, "I'll _come_ for you later."

She looked away horrified of what was about to happen, Christian walked toward the door where there was two henchmen still standing, "Can I at least trust you two to handle them?"

The two men nodded.

"Good, now they're not as feisty as the other one, but they might surprise you. I'll make sure no one gets up here" he said.

The henchmen nodded again.

Christian then walked a little closer toward the males. "Now if you really want to and they become out of hand, you can mess around with Eve but no one touches Jenny, she'll get scared anyway by watching you two go after Eve" Christian whispered to them.

The ladies looked on fascinated by what Christian was saying to his henchmen.

"Alright ladies, I'm off... be the two good ladies that I love" said Christian as he blew them a kiss before leaving.

...

"Let me go!" screamed Alani, "Get me off!" She was pounding her arms and legs into the air as he carried her into the room. Alani looked around at the room full of taps and showers it must have been used for workers, "Please let me go!"

The man gently placed her on the tiled floor. She walked backwards away from him, "So you'll listen to manners?"

The man shrugged his shoulders.

She stared at him, "Don't you get hot in those black clothes? I mean your whole body is covered not to mention you have to wear a beanie over your head with tiny holes... I mean why don't you show yourself?"

He shook his head as he made his way toward her. She began to feel anxious as he moved closer, "Here why don't we make a deal, Christian doesn't have to know."

The man stopped in his tracks.

"Um... I'll give you anything you want if you get me out of here. I'm scared of what he'll do to me, please?" she begged him.

The man stood for a bit and then put his arm out toward her, his index finger pointing in her direction.

"Me?" she said, feeling even more nervous.

He nodded.

"Um... isn't there anything else. I have money at home..."

Alani watched helplessly as he walked closer toward her, he circled her wrist tightly and pulled her underneath one of the showers. She stood underneath staring up at the man, who turned the cold water tap so water began trickling on top of her. He then leaned his head down a little bit; she looked at him confused as she placed her hands at his neck pulling the beanie off. She grinned with delight as her eyes got a hold of his beautiful features, they were also familiar. "Wade!" she screamed.

He smirked, "I came to save you."

She wrapped her arms tightly around him, "Thank god you're okay."

Wade's large hand grasped her neck and he pressed his lips to hers, engulfing her soft lips. The two stood under the water that was raining down from the shower. Alani held on to Wade's neck, kissing him more roughly. She began darting her tongue inside his mouth, she spiralled it around while the two overcame each other's lips. Wade had the idea that Alani wanted more from him than just a kiss. He knew that she had been through a lot and he wanted to pleasure her. He ripped off his clothes off his muscular body as she did the same; he lingered after seeing her in her lingerie. She grinned as she jumped on top of him, her legs twirled around his hips and her arms swung around his neck. Wade caught her by gripping the bottom of her thighs; she continued kissing him more forcefully. Wade bent down on his knees, placing her gently on the cold, tiled floor, the water trickled down on top of his head, his hair falling in front of his face. Alani could feel the cold water fall on her stomach and legs. Wade hovered on top of her, one arm near her head and the other to the side of waist. His lips lightly touching her collar bone when he came back up, he found Alani's dark brown eyes gazing at him lovingly. He smirked, "It'll all be okay now."

She nodded and allowed him to love her. His fingers pulled down both her bra straps at either side; she sat up slowly so he could unhook the clasp at the back. He gently pulled it off her and threw the bra to the side. He gawked at her exposed breast, this smirk on his face as he grabbed hold of them. Alani couldn't help but squirm at the touch of wet hands. He gently kissed her naval and then made his way up to her breasts, he placed one of her nipples in his mouth, gently sucking on it while he squeezed the other breast. He looked up at Alani who was moaning with delight. He licked around her areola and kissed that breast before he began on the other. Alani squirmed with enjoyment. He laid kisses down her stomach and then her naval, Alani felt herself almost cream as she felt his breath near her pelvis. She looked at him anxiously of what he was about to do. His fingers slid around the sides of her underwear which he yanked down her legs and threw it with her bra. He then spread her legs apart and began stroking her vagina; she writhed with joy at his touch. Wade grinned after seeing her look so pleased. He then licked his lips and lowered his head toward her area. He slid his tongue in and out of her, lapsing up her juices. She arched her back, showing signs of eminent pleasure as she dug at his dark hair. He then sat up and licked his index finger and pushed it into her deeper and deeper, he watched on as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. He placed his middle finger in as well, pushing it deeper in and out. Alani bit her lip. Wade then pulled off his own underwear; Alani looked thrilled at his erect penis that was looking back at her. He blushed, "Watching you yell at Christian really made you look hot."

"I'm glad it did" she said sitting up. She rubbed his shaft; she could see the contentment on his face as she stroked it harder. Wade could feel himself about to come, so he pushed her so she fell on her back again and then grabbed her legs over his shoulders. He lay over her stomach, his legs between hers and penetrated his penis into her vagina. Alani moaned as she felt him push inside her. Wade placed his hands in hers and pushed them over her head, his green eyes gazing into hers. He thrusted into her deeper and then deeper. Heavy pants came from both of them. Wade pushed into her harder and harder, Alani could feel herself about to explode, "Wade... Wade" she was shouting.

Wade thrusted into her harder and faster as he felt himself about to release, "Stay with me." She bit her lip as he continued to plunge himself. Wade could feel that he had released himself as he collapsed on her chest. The two breathed out heavily. Wade felt Alani kiss his head, he gazed up to find her smiling at him.

"If there was anything I wanted to do before I die, it would be to be with you" she said.

He rolled his back on to the tiled floor and pulled Alani closer to him. Her head caressed against his neck, she sighed as she felt the warmth of his body when he wrapped his arm around her. "You're not going anywhere and neither am I" he said sternly, "I will I make sure of that."

...

Eve and Jenny grew worried as the two henchmen gazed back at them. The two sat in the corner of the room, waiting anxiously for something to happen. Eve stood up bravely, "Hey guys, it's just me... you know whatever Christian said you shouldn't do. We've done nothing to you and how many times have I helped you guys out."

The henchmen simply stood there still.

"So? You're going to leave us alone?" she said, "Maybe wait outside?"

The two males looked at each other and nodded. Then one male picked Eve up and went outside with her. She screamed painfully as she was dragged outside. Jenny looked on in horror, "Please bring her back! We won't do anything."

But Jenny and the remaining henchman watched as she was taken outside and the door closed onto the two left inside. He inched closer toward Jenny who was terrified. "Please stop" she said miserably, "I won't do anything, just leave me alone."

She fell into the corner of the room where she huddled up, her legs and arms tightened together. She felt someone hold her hands gently, the touch almost felt familiar. She glanced up and saw that it was the henchman; there was something alluring about him. She looked down at his hands that were still holding hers and noticed a wedding band around on his right hand. Jenny pulled the beanie that covered his face over his head. She noticed the dent in his chin, his chiselled jaw, his perfect lips, his strong nose, his outward ears and then his loving blue eyes that longed only for her. Her lips formed a smile as she took in what she was seeing. He eyes grew glossy as he grazed the side of her face with his fingers, "Jenny... I've finally found you."


	18. Chapter 18

"So you guys made it out?" asked Eve.

"Well we stole those guys uniform and we came up here to get the girls" said Adam, "Alani is with Wade and Jenny is with her husband away from Christian, man I feel bad for the beating he's going to get when Randy sees him." The two were sitting on the stairs, below the top deck keeping a look out for anything.

"Why didn't you guys just get Christian then before he left? He was by himself? The three of you could have gotten him!" exclaimed Eve.

"And then what? He's dozens of henchmen get us? No... We want to make sure he has no one when we get to him. I want him to be all by himself" said Adam, "Like he's made all of us."

Eve stared at the ground, "Look... I may not know how it felt to be on this island, with no memory of who you are and having that empty, alone experience but you have no idea how alone I've felt being on this ship with him. He tells me at first that he loves me and now he's in love with Jenny... I hate him."

Adam watched the brunette weep tears from her emerald eyes. "He's going to get what's coming to him, I promise you that."

She nodded as she wiped the tears. The two looked back out to the corridor below them in silence.

...

Alani was putting her clothes back on as Wade watched the door, the stomping of footsteps running along the wooden floorboards alerted the couple. The Englishman glanced through the gap between the doors and noticed many henchmen running around. He stood back knowing that they were coming toward the room that they were in. He glanced at Alani who was standing there watching him; she gave him a puzzled glance. Wade gave her a reassuring nod, then the door was flung open and Christian stormed into the room. Alani glared at the blonde Canadian angrily as he paced toward her. She looked behind him where Wade hid behind the door.

Christian gripped his hand around her waist arrogantly, "So Alani, I see my friend already threw you under the showers, I hope you've finally cooled down." He licked his lips as he particularly stared at how her wet clothes stuck to her body.

She rolled her eyes and pushed his hand off her, "Oh yeah, I'm cooled down." Her dark eyes coyly glancing at Wade.

"I have no idea how that Frankenstein boyfriend of yours put's up with you! I bet you gave him that broken nose" he said laughing at his own joke.

Alani grinned, "I most certainly didn't give him that broken nose, but I can tell you how he really got it... trust me the guy looks a lot worse."

Christian gulped down his throat.

"You scared Christian?" she said, enjoying his anxious demeanour.

"Why would I be scared? You're boyfriend is downstairs tied up to the ceiling" he said, "You're most definitely not ever seeing him again."

She glanced at Wade, who shook his head. She bit her lip and gazed back at Christian, "I'm sure he'll come for me, he always does."

Christian looked at her winking at him not knowing what to say, he wasn't sure if she meant that in an erotic way or not. The two were interrupted when a few men entered the room, all looked exhausted.

"What is it?" said Christian who was irritated by them.

"We saw Eve and Adam head toward the bottom floor" said one of them.

Christian sighed angrily, "So why are you telling me? Go after them!"

Then men fearfully did as they were told and ran outside the room. Alani smiled with pleasure, "Adam and Eve... so the guys are out?"

Christian shook his head, "You're Frankenstein can come all he likes, I'm going to make sure Jenny doesn't even get to lay her eyes for a second on her husband." He turned around and hurried out of the room.

"I'm sure Randy will be waiting for you too" she said watching him walk away.

Christian pulled the door behind him and the couple heard him lock the only way out for them.

...

Jenny grasped her husband's cheeks tightly, her eyes brimming with tears. Randy gave her a smile that made those tears trail down her face. "Randy... I..." she said.

Randy pressed his finger against her faded lips, "You don't need to say anything Jenny, I'm here now and you don't have to worry."

The sound of his deep, resonant voice felt almost heavenly to her. She felt her lips form a smile, a smile that only the sight of her love, her life, her husband could bring. She flung her slender arms around his neck as he tightened his muscled arms around her waist. Jenny laid her head on his shoulder, while Randy kissed the side of her neck. She enjoyed the prickled feeling she got from his stubbled beard.

Randy sighed as he combed his fingers through her dark hair, "I've been looking for you for so long."

"I've missed you for so long; I've never felt more scared or alone."

He pulled back to take a look at her face again, he could only imagine the terror that his wife and Alani had been through. "You have no idea, how much I regret that night. I wish that I had never had you out of my sight. I wish this had been me instead of you."

She shook her head, "No, I wouldn't want you to go through this. I'm glad that it was me, but I just want to go home."

"I'm here now and I've come to take you home" said Randy. Jenny felt Randy kiss her lips, something that she missed so much; his mouth not ready to release hers as he devoured her lips. The two were interrupted by the sound of clapping. Randy's blue eyes glared angrily at the sight watching them, his teeth gritted. Jenny grew closer to him, the look of dread and worry etched on her face.

"I've come to crash the reunion" said Christian, this cheeky smirk plastered on his face.


	19. Chapter 19

Christian smirked at the couple, "Too bad this will be the last time you'll see each other."

Randy gritted his teeth and formed his right hand into a tight fist; he closed in a little closer to the blonde Canadian and threw his fist into his jaw. Christian fell back on to the floor, his hands covering his throbbing side of his face. Jenny clasped her hands over her open mouth; she was shocked but at the same time enjoyed seeing Randy punch Christian. "You even look at my wife and I will give it to you even worse" warned Randy.

Jenny gripped onto her husband's muscled arm as she looked down at Christian. Randy looked at her kindly and nodded to let her know that they would be okay. She took a deep breath and kicked Christian in the ribs with her foot. "I hate you, you psycho sleaze!" she screamed at him after kicking him for the second time.

Christian lay on his stomach, beginning to writhe in pain as his hands moved to where he had been kicked. Randy smirked as he watched Jenny huff in anger and frustration. Jenny sighed and then looked up at Randy, she laughed at herself. "I just want to leave here."

"We will" said Randy as he grabbed onto Christian's t-shirt, pulling him off the timber floor.

Christian wailed in fear as he felt Randy's arm tighten around his body to stop him from escaping. "Are you forgetting that I still have men on this boat that will kill you" said Christian.

Randy shook his head and pulled him out of the room and down to the elevator, Jenny followed the two men.

"Let's see how many men you have left" said Randy still tightly gripping Christian.

Jenny pushed the elevator button and stood on the other side of her husband, away from Christian who still had his eyes on her. She sighed nervously as she kept glancing at him. Randy was seeing everything and grew even angrier; he used his free hand to punch him in the stomach. Christian fell forward from the punch but Randy still had a grip on him. "What did I say about looking at my wife?" said Randy.

Christian's malevolent, blue eyes gazed at the floor as Jenny stood behind her husband who had an optimistic standing against his adversary. The three of them waited for the doors to close and the three people went down.

...

"He locked us in!" screamed Alani who grew frustrated, "That asshole locked us!" She slammed her fists onto the door hoping someone would hear or that it would break down.

Wade pulled her away from the door, "Look, we'll get out... you just need to calm down."

Alani sighed slowly, "Alright... but how do you suggest we get out of here? It's a four walled room with not even a window."

Wade smirked at her, shaking his head.

She looked at his confused by why he was happy. "What is it?"

"Alani, look who you're standing in front of... I'm a beast, I assure you that I can knock that door down" he said confidently.

"You think you can knock the door down?" she asked him.

"I'm confident that I can" he said nodding his head.

Alani hung one hand on her hip and the other against her cheek, "Alright... if you think you can, go for it."

"You sound like you don't think I can" said Wade hesitantly.

Alani rolled her eyes, "Well it's a huge, heavy door."

Wade smirked, "Let say that I do, you have to do something for me and your answer has to be yes."

"Ok... whatever" she said, "I really don't see you knocking down the door anyway."

He stood away from the door, breathing in a few times then paced toward the door and booting it down with his leg. Alani looked on amazed that he had knocked it down, she was astonished.

Wade turned back to her, this cocky smile as he walked back to her. She was impressed, "I can't believe you knocked it down. You are amazing."

She kissed his cheek sweetly. Wade felt his eyes flutter coyly as he touched his kissed cheek.

"We should get out of here" she said about to run off.

Wade stopped her, "Wait, you promised that if I knocked it down that you would do something for me."

Alani grunted as she became irritated by his aggravating deal, "Now? Right now? Wade, we have to go and help the others."

"The others can wait" said Wade as he walked closer toward her.

She looked up at him, "What are you saying?"

"You are more important than any of them" he said.

Alani still didn't quite understand what he was saying, did he have to say these things right now. "Ok... Look I love you Wade but we have to go."

"Can you just shut up for a minute!" he yelled at her, "Who cares about them!"

Alani was silent, shocked and confused as to why he was being so stubborn.

He came in closer to her and placed his hand on her chin, pressing his thumb onto her lips. Her big brown eyes were locked on the Englishman's smirk. "You have no idea, how much I love you Alani... you're everything to me. You know when you were missing, I thought about how this had to be a dream... Alani couldn't be gone from me. But you were... this psychotic imbecile took you from me and my world had been crushed. I had no idea where you were or if I'd ever see you again, but here you are... standing in front of me. But I don't know if we're going to get through this but I wanted to pose you the question that I came on this ship for."

Wade kneeled down on one knee and pulled something from his pocket.

Alani's mouth grew wide open from surprise; her eyes were glossy from his sweet, loving words. She watched as Wade opened his hand to uncover this white diamond ring. Alani was stunned, "Wade... I..."

"You know, you just need to keep those beautiful lips of yours shut" joked Wade.

She clasped her lips together tightly, still feeling so overwhelmed.

"I know back home we weren't living the perfect life but I promise that when we go home, I will be the best man I can be for you. I want to be a man you can depend on, the man you can proudly call your husband" said Wade, "I promise I'll always show you love, respect and happiness. I always want to see you smiling... so my question is will you have me? Will you marry me, Alani?"

She kneeled down beside him and threw her arms around his neck, "Of course I will, you big softie."

Wade grinned as he slid the ring up her finger. She smiled as it fit perfectly. He cupped her face with his large hands and kissed her, engulfing her lips passionately.

He pulled away and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, "I love you."

Alani's cheeks were flushed as Wade gawked at her, "I love you too... but where did you get the ring from."

"Well... Eve gave it to me" he said.

"Eve?"

"Yeah she found it in a glass of champagne in the kitchen, she presumed that it was mine so she kept it" said Wade, "But of course she gave it back because she knows that it's for you."

Alani sighed, still not wanting to like Eve, "Well that was nice of her."

Wade chuckled, "Come on, let's go and see where the others are at. I really want to get my hands on Christian."

"So would I" said Alani as she linked her fingers with Wade's. The two exited the room and made their way through to the elevator.

The elevator had just passed the level on which they were on, "Looks like we'll have to take the stairs" said Wade.

Alani screamed at the sight of dead men lying on the steps, all were covered in blood it looked like they had been gunned down. She hid her face in Wade's chest; the carnage seemed to trail all the way through the steps. Wade held onto her tightly as they walked down the stairs, trying hard to not touch any of the bloodied corpses that were trailing. Luckily they were Christian's henchmen and know one they knew.

...

Randy was still holding on to Christian, the elevator stopped at the bottom floor where Randy threw Christian onto the floor, kicking him in the same spot Jenny had kicked him earlier. Christian wailed again in pain, his arms tightening around his stomach.

Jenny stood away from the men, she looked around for any sight of anyone but it seemed like a ghost town down here.

Randy sat next to Christian, "You know you've been a real dickhead, you kill thousands of people, you caused people to lose their memory and you played us all like puppets having us live out there on this island. But the biggest mistake you made was to my wife" he said pointing to Jenny.

"I can't believe you would even think to touch her, to even look at her... she isn't yours and she never will be" said Randy, "You understand me!"

Christian smirked, "We'll see." The cocky grin returned onto the Canadian's face as he winked at Jenny.

Randy chuckled, "You never learn do you." He went to make a fist when Jenny stopped him; he looked at her surprised, "Jenny?"

"Can I just talk to him?" she asked.

"Talk to him? Baby, he's not going to listen to anyone" said Randy.

"He'll listen to me" she said.

Christian nodded, "I would."

Randy grimaced as he stood back up and walked toward her, "But why?"

"I have a plan" she said smiling.

**FINALLY AN UPDATE! Sorry it took forever loyal friends, but there you go. Will do another update soon so you don't need to tell me hope you like 3 **


	20. Chapter 20

"Is there any more bodies Wade?"Alani still had her head huddled in his chest, holding his hand as they got to the lower floor.

"There's still a few" he said.

She gulped down as they continued walking. Wade heard footsteps pacing down the hallway; the footsteps grew louder and were coming their direction. Wade took Alani's hand and pulled her behind him, shielding her with his whole body. She peaked behind him to see what was coming their way. She could faintly see someone with long, blonde flowing hair carrying a large shiny weapon. Wade braced himself as he waited for the figure to come toward them; he hoped that he could take out the figure before he shot at them.

The figure came closer and it was now recognizable as Adam. He grinned as he approached the couple, "It's just me guys."

Wade sighed as he pulled Alani from behind him, "It's only Adam."

She smiled at the Canadian, "You okay?"

"I'm fine" he said happily, "Eve and I have been playing shoot the henchmen, it's a fun game where we steal their guns and go crazy shooting them."

"Where is she?" asked Alani.

"She's fine, she's doing the floor above us" said Adam, "She's really good with a weapon, don't let her good looks fool you."

Wade smirked, "I'm sure she is we saw all the bodies on the stairs."

Adam cringed in anger, "Damn she got them! She's beating me!"

Alani and Wade exchanged confused yet humoured looks. "Well... do you know how Jenny or Randy are?"

"Are they still back in that room?" asked Wade.

Adam scratched the top of his head, "I'm not really sure, some of those henchmen were coming toward the room and we started to fight them, then we left them..." 

Alani felt worried as she looked up to Wade, "Should we go back up and see if their okay?"

"I'm sure no one is up there... all the henchmen are dead or either below us. We've taken out everyone else that was up there" said Adam.

"Yes and Randy is also up there, I'm sure he can take care of things from there" said Wade.

"I hope they're okay though" said Alani biting her lip.

Wade kissed his fiancé on the side of her head, then turned to Adam, "Can we get some of those guns?"

The Canadian grinned, "Of course, luckily you have a selection right behind you."

The couple turned around to look at the bloodied dead bodies that covered the stairs; Alani could feel her stomach feel sick.

Wade noticed the ill feeling she was getting and went to grab the guns that lay next to the corpses; he wiped the blood off the guns with his pants and handed one of the guns to Alani. She stared at it almost in loss and fear.

"It's alright just practise on one of those dead bodies" said Adam.

Alani felt anxious as she held the gun in her nimble hands, she pointed it toward the corpse and shot it straight in the stomach. Wade and Adam grinned with delight.

She breathed out heavily, after doing so feeling a little proud in her efforts.

Wade smirked, "You're a natural, baby."

She laughed nervously as she held on to it carefully.

"Alright, now I think we should stick together and go downstairs, I really want to find Christian" said Adam as he gritted his teeth.

"Don't we all" said Alani.

"I get to punch him first though, my fist has been itching to strike his ugly face" said Wade as the three of them walked down the next lot of stairs.

...

"What plan Jenny?" asked Randy, "Just let me get this guy now!"

Jenny looked over at Christian who had blood coming out from the side of his mouth and he was holding his stomach, writhing in pain. "I'm sick of seeing all this fighting and blood, I just want to go home."

Randy sighed in disbelief, his hands on her shoulder he tried to reason with her. "You mean you don't want to let him feel any pain for what he did? He killed lots of people Jenny! Not to mention what he did to us. Don't you want to give him some punishment?"

She shook her head, "No."

He let go of her shoulders angrily, he was surprised by what she was saying. "I don't understand you Jenny, he's done the most wrong to you and you want to let him be?"

"I can have that effect on people, especially women" interjected Christian.

Randy turned back around and glared at him, "Now would not be a good time for you to be talking."

He then turned back to Jenny, "You really want me to show some remorse for this piece of shit, I'm sorry but I won't... not after what he did to you."

Jenny crept in closer toward him, she moved her head toward his ear and whispered, "I have an idea...you just have to follow me on this."

Randy just stared at his wife not really understanding what her plan was, but having faith in her for it to be in progress.

"Randy... look I think you should just let me go, I have dozens of men who are probably looking for me and I'm sure all the rest of your friends are most likely dead" spoke Christian weakly, still on the floor

"Dead?" asked Randy.

Christian nodded, "I've ordered my men to kill anyone who does not work for me and that includes that little traitor Eve."

Randy ran toward Christian, he kneeled next to him, gripping his hands onto his collar. "You tell your men to back off everyone or I will personally kill you myself and trust me it would give me so much happiness in listening to you breathe your last breath."

Christian chuckled, "I'm sure it would but then it would you who felt the guilt of the death of your friends."

"Randy... let's just give him what he wants" said Jenny walking toward the two.

She kneeled next to Christian, Randy watched as Christian's eyes grew wide with care as they were locked on Jenny.

"She's a smart girl" said Christian as he looked back at Randy. Randy scowled at him.

"Well... she's my wife not yours... now what do you want?" yelled Randy.

Christian slowly sat up, "I want you Randy to search for all your other friends and take them to the dining hall, all of you except Jenny... she stays with me."

Randy looked up at Jenny, who nodded.

"Fine..." said Randy, "And then what happens?"

"We'll see if we can finally reach an agreement" said Christian.

"I'll be fine Randy... you should go" said Jenny.

Randy took in her sweet face before he left the room and went up in the elevator. Jenny sighed as she watched the elevator doors close and her husband disappear with it.

The Canadian placed his hand on Jenny's cheek as he moved closer toward her, "Perfect acting, Jennifer... I think when we go back you could start being a Hollywood movie star. You played your part perfectly and now it's time for your husband to play his."

Christian pressed his lips against her neck; he could feel her squirm as he neared her. He laughed as he laid his head on her lap, "Jenny, you and I are going to be very happy together now that I know that you'd much rather stay with me then let your friends and your dear husband die."

She closed her eyes tightly, her eyes beginning to water. "You promise nothing is going to happen to them."

"Of course" he said combing her hair with his fingers, "I could never lie to you, as long as you play your part I will play mine."

...

Wade, Alani, Adam and Eve were walking through the hallways. Each person was equipped with weapons for protection. It had seemed that Adam and Eve had already disposed of any henchmen that were guarding the ship; the bloodied corpse trail led them to the bottom floor. The four of them hid behind a wall as they heard footsteps running toward them, they braced themselves their guns were ready to fire. The footsteps grew louder and the group of four became anxious.

"Can you see someone Wade?" whispered Adam.

"No one" said Wade.

As the footsteps grew closer, Alani decided to move forward to get a better view.

"Alani... come back" urged Wade.

She ignored him and pursued forward so she could get a clearer look. The other three watched her disappear from their sight. The footsteps that were increasing then stopped and there was silence.

The other three exchanged anxious looks before they heard a wail come from Alani. Wade rushed first to see if she was alright as well as the others. The three found her hugging Randy.

"I'm glad all of you are here together" said Randy looking at the group, "We have to hurry there isn't much time."


	21. Chapter 21

"What's the hurry?" asked Adam as Randy brushed the rest of them upstairs.

"We need to get to the dining hall" said Randy as he moved forward leading the group.

"What's there?" asked Wade following close behind him "And where's Jenny?"

Randy sighed softly, "She's with Christian... he told me if I can get all of you to the dining hall we can settle a deal." He then noticed that everyone was carrying a weapon of some sort. "Where did you get those?"

Adam chuckled as he licked his lips, "We've been playing henchmen killing."

"Henchmen killing? Wow I'm impressed, how many of you guys killed?" asked Randy.

"Plenty, you didn't think that none of us knew what we were doing, did you?" said Alani proudly.

"I've killed more henchmen then Adam" said Eve.

Adam slumped his shoulders, "That's because you went where there were more men" he whinged.

"No, she's just a better henchmen killer than you" said Alani giggling. Eve grinned at Alani.

Adam huffed as he walked closer toward Randy, "So what's the plan?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see, what Christian has for us" said Randy.

...

Christian weakly got rolled onto his knees and pulled himself up, he watched Jenny closely as she sat on top of a wooden crate. He flung a hand around to his opposite side where his rib felt injured, he breathed out painfully as he walked toward his object of affection. She stood up as she watched him feebly walked toward her, she felt herself feeling enormous amounts of sympathy toward him. "Maybe you should sit down?" she asked kindly.

"I'm fine" said Christian, "Since when did you care anyway? Your hero of a husband is now here and he thinks he's going to tell you how you feel and how and how to act."

"But he doesn't have a clue how I think" said Jenny, her cheeks becoming more scarlet in colour.

Christian moved closer toward her, his blue eyes looking down on to her, "Jenny, remember when they found you and Randy didn't even remember you. He was telling everyone that you were crazy and foolish for even thinking that you were his wife. I know... I've done some horrible things but making you feel stupid, ignored and mental would be something I would never let myself do."

"I know" she said lowering her head and her lips formed a small, shy smile.

"You know?" exclaimed Christian, who was not quite sure.

She looked up at him, she moved herself closer so their bodies were pressing together. She swung both her arms around his neck gently, "Why do you think I urged him to go away?"

Christian wasn't sure what was happening, but having Jenny so close to him brung a grin to his sadistic face. She moved her arms and moved away from him.

"This whole time, I've wanted to be with Randy but now I know that he was never the right person for me; my parents told me that... everyone told me that. But I acted foolish and look where it got me! We have hardly any money, I mean most of it just goes into our bills and then we go on a cruise and I get stuck on this stupid island and he doesn't even remember me! He acts like I never existed... I was crushed!" she yelled as she paced back and forth in front of Christian.

Christian was feeling pleased and happy at what she was telling him.

"I've just had enough" she said. Jenny turned to Christian, her cheeks turned red again as he lowered her head as she spoke, "I feel like this is almost horrible to say... but I feel like I'm falling for someone else."

"Someone else?" asked Christian who was spilling with excitement.

She nodded as she slowly moved her head up to look at him, "I'm falling for you... Christian."

Christian's eyes grew wide with joy; he had never felt so much happiness in his life. "Me? You're falling for me?"

She giggled as she nodded again shyly, "I love you Christian."

Suddenly Christian felt suspicious, he grabbed on to the back of hair tightly "Wait... how do I know that this isn't some plan that you and Orton haven't devised?"

"If I was still in love with my husband then I wouldn't do this..." she said as she placed her hand into his underwear and grabbed his shaft firmly, jerking it a little bit. She then used her thumb of her free hand and traced his lips before placing a kiss onto them. She slid her tongue in and out of his mouth causing him to feel completely satisfied. She then moved her mouth close to his ear and whispered, "You fucked me so much better than Randy."

Christian grinned so hard he almost looked like the Joker. "I knew you had a thing for me."

"I have a thing for bad boys" she said, "Randy has just gone soft."

Christian combed both of his hands through her hair, "But you know if you're with me, you can have everything but that means goodbye to your friends. I mean you didn't really think I was going to reach an agreement with them did you, I mean I only wanted to keep you."

Jenny pondered at the thought then looked up at smiled, "I never really liked them anyway."

"Alright, my queen... its showtime!" said Christian as he held out his hand. Jenny stared at it before smiling and taking it.

"This is it."

...

The five of them waited in the giant room but most eager was Randy who had his arms crossed as he paced along the hallway the thought of how long he had to wait until he could have his wife back in his sight was unbearable. Alani sat onto of one of the tables; Wade had his arm draped over her small shoulders. The two had their heads close together and were holding each other's hands tightly as they waited. Eve stood behind them as she watched the couple on, she sighed sadly feeling defeated. Adam grasped his hand onto her shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile and nod, "We're going to be okay."

Eve smiled, "We will be."

Suddenly they heard the large doors open and there was Christian, his ribs looked to be bandaged and he had a large grin as he strutted into the hallway. He was still holding onto Jenny, but to everyone's attention he wasn't grabbing her wrist and pulling her along, he had his fingers intertwined with her and they were walking peacefully together. As the two of them came closer, the others noticed that Jenny wasn't angry or looked in strife but she was smiling. The others walked forward toward Randy who had slumped his shoulders and looked at Jenny in betrayal and hurt. He lowered his head and froze. Christian chuckled in victory as he walked toward them, then just to make the situation worse he added a kiss to Jenny's lips and a ferocious kiss at that. The others looked on in disgust and vulgar while Randy was still frozen in his position.

"So... my soon to be wife and I are here to discuss an arrangement or deal with you guys" said Christian.

"Your soon to be wife?" exclaimed Alani who felt disgusted.

"Yes, I know your jealous Alani... but you chose to be with Frankenstein" said Christian.

Wade gritted his teeth and pulled his hand into a fist but Alani calmed him down.

"What's wrong with you Jenny?" asked Adam, "How could you do this? I thought we were your friends... don't you love your husband?"

Jenny sighed, "I did... but you're surely not one to talk to me about friendship, Adam... I mean it wasn't too long ago when you told me I was nothing but some actress who was pretending to be sick so that my husband would actually remember me! You were telling everyone that I was crazy! Didn't you say that?"

"I thought we had moved past that" said Adam, "I saw you as so much more. I lied to you about Randy not wanting you because I wanted to spare his life from this idiot." He pointed to Christian angrily, "Because I know how much you love him."

"It's loved, Adam... get it right" said Christian.

Alani walked toward Jenny, her eyes were brimming with tears as she looked up to her. "I know this can't be true Jenny, you cannot be taking his side over ours. I know how much you love Randy, you could never do this to him, look he loves you so much. He was the one who would go without sleep trying to find you; you cannot do this to him!"

Jenny was silent as she looked at her once friend, "I'm sorry but I just don't love him anymore, I hate him."

"Look if this is some kind of lie; you're trying to feed to us just to keep us alive, we'd rather die than hear you say such things against him. No matter what you're our friend and we love you" said Alani, "You've meant more to me as a friend than anyone has my whole life."

"Come on Jennifer, you can't have this guy in your head. Remember all those times we spent together, the friendship we created... I would never want to give that away" said Wade.

"That's touching of you all to say but this isn't an act and neither do I feel anything toward any of you" said Jenny coldly.

"But..." Alani was stopped. Randy finally unfroze from his position and held his head high.

"So this is what you meant by you having a plan?" said Randy.

"Yes, this is what I meant" said Jenny.

"Just stop badgering her, if that's what she wants then that's what she wants. I still love her even if she hated me, I still think she's the most beautiful woman in the world and if she doesn't want me then let her be" said Randy sounding defeated.

Adam was outraged, "You can't just let her be! She's betrayed you and you've done nothing wrong! She's just being a total bitch!"

"Don't call my soon to be wife that!" yelled Christian.

"You wait till I deal with you" yelled Adam.

"I always kicked your ass anyway" said Christian.

"I'm pretty sure I would kill you right now" said Adam.

"Jenny... you can't listen to anything Christian says" said Eve as she approached her, "He's nothing but disgusting scum that should waste away on this island alone. Trust me you are not on a losing team."

"That's enough!" yelled Christian, "From all of you! Now I was going to be lenient but listening to how you all feel about me and my love has caused me to the cast my judgement as executing you all!"

"You're going to try and kill us?" said Wade, "Not without a fight and I've wanted to get my hands on you for some time."

Christian laughed, "I'm sorry I can hardly hear you with that blithering accent."  
>He then placed his arm around Jenny's waist, "Well <em>we<em> already made the decision to kill you all before we came here but I just wanted to hear you all wallow in depression over seeing my new fiancé. So I've already sent out a message to all of my men to come and kill you all." He pulled a remote out of his pocket and gloatingly showed to the others, "Now I've already pressed the button so now they will receive a vibration signal so in five seconds they will be here to kill you all."

Wade smirked as he lifted something from the table behind them and threw it on the ground; it was a dead carcass that was buzzing. Christian looked at it in horror as Adam went to grab what was creating the buzzing sound. He found a small, silver metal box, what looked like a walkie talkie; he then pushed a button to stop the vibrating.

"Looks like all your men are dead" said Alani grinning.

Christian's face turned to panic and fear. His arm dropped down to his side as he felt himself want to run for the door. Jenny pushed her leg up and high kicked Christian in his injured ribs which threw him onto the ground. She ran toward Eve and pulled the gun from her and aimed it at Christian's head.

"Did you really think I would ever like someone as disgusting and evil as you? You don't deserve love or sympathy from anyone... you're going to try and kill my friends, my wonderful, kind friends and my husband who of course fucks me better than you!" Jenny screamed at Christian as he lay on the floor, whimpering in fear.

Randy quickly paced toward her; he put his arms around and calmed her down while the others grinned with glee seeing Jenny point the gun at their adversary.

"Just give me the gun Jenny, we got him... now give me the gun, it's over" said Randy.

She slowly handed Randy the gun and huddled her face in his chest, she began crying immensely.

"You did great" said Randy brushing the stray hairs away from her face, "I have never been so proud of you, my beautiful wife."

Jenny smiled at her husband as he took her hand. Randy still had the gun pointed at Christian in case he decided to make a run for it.

Wade and Adam lifted Christian off the ground and threw him onto one of the chairs. The tied him up with some rope that Eve had kept, that was to keep him from escaping.

Alani smiled at Christian as she put her hands on her hips, "Doesn't feel good to be tied up, does it?" She flung her hand toward his cheek, the sound from the slap echoing through the ship. "That's for torturing my friends and ruining my engagement and GIVING ME SCRAPS FOR FOOD!"

"I thought I was supposed to get the first jab at him" said Wade smirking, "But I guess I'll let _my_ soon to be wife get to have the first go."

Wade pulled his hand into a fist and punched his cheek, "That's for taking my love away from me."

"Aw Wade" said Alani as she kissed her fiancé. He kissed her back and the two moved away from Christian.

Eve walked toward Christian, she stared at him still feeling slightly fearful.

"Come on Eve, you got to help me get away from these guys, I still love you" Christian pleaded.

Eve sighed at him and shook her head, "You never give up do you. I'm much more than help to you and I'm actually going to get to go back to living my life and be with someone who will love me and not use me... Goodbye Christian."

She crossed her arms and walked away from him. Christian watched her in fraught, "No wait Eve... wait Eve... come back."

Adam grinned as he pulled a seat and sat next to his old friend, "You know it hurts me to see you have to go."

"So why don't you stop it?" said Christian.

"Well, because maybe if you hadn't had become this crazy, power hungry villain we have all grown to hate, then it would be a different story" said Adam, "And most of all you kept me away from my wife and daughter, not only that you made me forget them, I can never forgive you for that. So I'm sorry old friend... literally you are my old friend now because we are no longer friends."

"But Adam..." Christian stopped as he felt another punch this time toward his mouth.

Adam gave a jab at Christian's rib where he whelped in pain then he left him to go sit with Eve.

Christian looked across the room at Jenny who was sitting with Randy; the couple had finally reunited and were enjoying being back together. "Jenny! Jenny! You can't let this happen to me, I know somewhere inside you still have some feelings for me."

She got off her seat and paced toward him, "You know if I did have some feelings for you, I would just let you go to jail. But because I absolutely despise you I'm just going to feed you some of that powder that you fed everyone us and dump you on this island and we'll jet off."

Christian looked scared as he stared at the angry woman.

Randy came from behind and placed his arm around her waist and pulled her away from him, "Jenny if we leave him here, we'll be just as bad as him. Christian's going to jail for a long time and we'll all be able to go where we've been yearning for... home."

...

ONE YEAR LATER.

"I'm really excited to see everyone" said Alani as she walked toward the table. She carefully pulled down her short, cream coloured one shoulder dress as Wade pulled out her chair for her to sit down.

"Thank you hubby" she said grinning at him. She knew how much Wade didn't enjoy that nickname and how he would cringe every time he heard it.

"You're welcome dear" he said planting a kiss on her lips before sitting down next to her. The large table was awaiting the arrival of the other seven guests whose chairs were left empty.

Alani noticed a little stubble on Wade's jaw line, "You didn't shave?"

"No, I know how you like it when I have some facial hair going on" he said smirking.

She laughed, "Well I do enjoy seeing you clean shaven, but some facial hair is still very sexy."

Wade's cheeks turned a little flustered as he handed her a menu, "Oh, look some of them are here." He pointed her in the entry direction where a couple stood.

"It's Randy and Jenny! We haven't seen them since..." she said.

"Our wedding" said Wade finishing her sentence. Alani smiled at him.

Wade and Alani grinned as the couple walked toward them, Randy raised one hand to wave at them and his free hand was grasped onto Jenny's as she carefully walked toward them.

"Wow, Jenny look at you" said Alani in excitement as she went to hug them.

"I know, I'm about five months pregnant" said Jenny touching her slightly larger stomach, "It's so good to see you guys. How was the honeymoon?"

Alani looked at Wade, "Well, we decided to just take a drive to the country, we wanted to stay as much away from cruises or beaches as possible. But it was very romantic."

Jenny smiled, "I understand you."

Randy shook Wade's hand firmly, "How are you and the Mrs going?"

"Actually we've been doing really great; Alani has actually been bothering about having one of those as well" said Wade staring at Jenny's stomach.

"Well when we pop out ours, I'll let you know" said Randy as he pulled out Jenny's chair for her.

"How are you guys doing?" asked Wade.

"Well Jenny got promoted as being a deputy principal at the school" said Randy.

"Wow, that's fantastic" said Alani.

"Yeah but I didn't take it, with having the baby and all these extra responsibilities it'll just be too overwhelming, I just really want to teach.. That's all" said Jenny, "But it's alright because my husband got promoted and he's now working as one of the leading businessman of the construction company."

"Congratulations Randy" said Wade.

"Thank you, I'm really happy to just be able to provide for my wife and our new baby" said Randy planting a kiss on his wife's lips.

"That must be the rest coming now" said Alani as she looked over.

"Aww doesn't Scarlet look adorable" said Jenny.

They all stood up to greet the others. There was Adam and Lita who were holding onto their daughter Scarlet, who was in the middle.

"Hey everyone" said Adam happily.

"Hi Jenny... Hi Alani" said Lita as she hugged them.

"Hello Scarlet" said Alani as she kneeled down to cuddle her. The little girl grinned shyly, her hair was red like her mother's but her facial features were from her mischievous father.

Behind the family was Eve, she looked absolutely gorgeous and holding onto her hand was a tall, muscular man who had a dark, brunette ponytail and blue eyes. "Hello everyone" he said in his Scottish accent.

"Hey Drew" bellowed Wade shaking his friend's hand.

"Hi Eve" said Alani, "Hi Drew, looks like you haven't gotten away from our friend since you guys met at our wedding."

Drew kissed Eve softly on her lips, "I can't get enough of her, she's perfect."

Eve was honoured by his kind words and kissed him back. Drew grabbed her waist and led her toward their seats.

"You two make a great couple" said Jenny.

"Yeah, I definitely approve" said Randy winking at Eve.

Eve grinned, "I'm glad you do."

Drew gulped down, "So do I."

Jenny smiled, "You don't need to fear him Drew, he's nothing but a big softie."

"Only to my wife" said Randy as he gazed at her.

"But trust me, he's an awesome guy because his friend's with my amazing husband" said Alani.

"See Drew, you'll be fine" said Wade, "My life turned out perfect."

"I'm just thankful everyday that Adam came back home to us" said Lita.

Adam kissed his wife, "I was trying everything to come back home to you."

"Believe me, he was" said Alani.

Lita smiled at her husband, "Scarlet and her mother are grateful to have you."

"As am I" said Adam as he cuddled his daughter.

"Alright enough of this sappy stuff, I think we should all raise our champagne glasses up except Jenny who is drinking something non-alcoholic and toast that we are all very tough, determined and courageous people who I greatly admire and love" announced Wade standing up, he gawked down at Alani

"Aw" said Alani as she placed her hand on her chest. Jenny chuckled as she raised her orange juice filled wine glass.

"I want to toast to friends, family and the fact that through thick and thin we were there for one another. Now we are all home and going through different stages in our lives but the one thing I learned from this entire experience was to never hate your home, because sometimes it's the place you want to be most. Cheers" said Wade.

"Cheers" they all yelled as they clinked their glasses together.

**That's it guys! Hope you enjoyed this final chapter Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. It means so much. Love you all. Jess 3**


End file.
